Dating A Workmate
by lovingthis
Summary: Following Dates and The Workplace. Sam's still keeping the team entertained on Fridays with her weekly dates, but these are going a bit better than her previous ones. While she tries not to share too much Becker's having a field day.
1. Hotness Part 2

Follows Dates and The Workplace. Exactly one week you may figure if you've read that story.

Please bear in mind that I did start this before- in my opinion- we had any reason to believe that Becker _may_ have feelings for Jess. So I've stolen him for my own wicked purposes! ;)

I don't own Primeval- Not even the DVD's- I wish I did though.

Enjoy what little I do own!

* * *

><p>Sam got out of her taxi and paid the driver. She looked around finding her date for the evening leaning against a wall. Smiling, she walked over.<p>

"Hey!" She decided to approach the evening like she would any first date. "I'm Sam." She held out her hand, the man laughed and took it.

"Nice to meet you, Sam. I'm B-" He stopped at the scowl on her face.

"You said this was a date."

He looked embarrassed but nodded. "It is."

"Then we're going to be on first name terms. Spill it!" She nudged him in the ribs as they walked.

"You'll laugh."

"You don't know that until I do it."

"Fine. I'm Hillary."

Sam stopped short and looked at him.

"Really?" She smiled slightly, trying to imagine knowing him only by that name.

"Yes. Fine. Go ahead and laugh."

"I don't think I want to. It suits you, I can't fit any other name to you now." She smiled up at him, mentally cursing her short height.

* * *

><p>"So..? How was your date last night?"<p>

"Well I met him down Second Street. At the corner."

"You've never met anyone there!" Abby's memory when it came to her dates always surprised Sam. "So, he was hotter than the guy last week?"

"Yeah!" Sam's response was immediate. She blushed slightly, looking in the direction of Becker and then down at her mug.

"What kind of hot?" Everyone turned to Abby, questioning. "Okay. Is he Becker kind of hot or Matt kind of hot?"

Both mentioned men looked surprised at Abby's question.

"What do you mean Matt hot or Becker hot? They're the same kind!" The guys heads spun around to look at Sam. "You know," she waved her arms around a little, "the Universal kind."

Abby nodded in understanding. Becker raised an eyebrow.

"What types of hot are there?"

Sam stared at him, seeing the way he smirked slightly at her. She pulled a face back at him.

"Well there are many different types of hot! Most girls have a preference." The boys heads turned back to Abby.

"What?" Becker asked Abby but Sam answered.

"You know, they go for the slightly cute or geeky or rugged around the edges, they want someone with nice eyes, or hair or _really_ good looking you know, the whole 'each to their own' dealio! But!" Sam raised a finger and tapped it in the air to make it clear this was an important point. "There are some guys who are kinda, you know… anyone would go for them. They're generally classified as the universally hot type."

The guys heads twisted to the other girls to see their reactions. They were both nodding.

"These are the guys who any girl will stop and drool over as they walk past."

Becker raised an eyebrow and Matt pulled his mouth in a slightly amused expression as they both looked back at Sam.

"Not me of course. I'm much to sensible to drool when one of you guys go past." She silently congratulated herself on her argument, but she didn't try to deceive herself, she knew it hadn't really worked. "Anyhow, I think if we continue this part of the topic further there wont be enough space in this room of us and their egos." Sam nodded her head towards the men. "Or they'll get whiplash, not sure which will come first."

"So he's _REALLY_ hot. Then what? Something went wrong right?"

"Thanks, Abby. Nice to see you think I'm never going to have a nice date."

"There's got to be at least _one_ drawback!"

"Well okay." Sam looked at Becker determined to wipe the smug expression from his face. "We're saying hello and stuff. And he says his name is _Hillary_." Her plan worked.

"What?" Abby started laughing. "Really?"

"Yep his name's Hillary."

"What kind of name is _that_?" Connor called out. "It's a _girls_ name." Abby and Jess chucked half eaten biscuits at him. "Quit throwing stuff at me!"

"Quit giving us a reason to." Abby mimicked him in return.

"Come on Abby. He's a _guy_ and his name's _Hillary_. How is that not funny?" Connor spread his arms in questioning.

"First off it's one of the androgynous names. Like Morgan or Addison or Cody or Bailey or…"

Sam caught note of their faces, how much _had_ she thought about androgynous names?

"Well," she tried a different tactic, "would you find it funny if Lester's first name was Hillary?" Sam questioned, pointing.

The team looked around as the named man walked down the corridor.

"YEAH!"

"Alright I'll give you that one. What about if it was Matt's real name?" Connors grin started to fall.

"That's not as funny."

"Good answer." Matt watched him carefully.

"And what if it was Becker's first name." At the mention of his name the soldier shifted the EMD that was resting on his lap.

"No… that's not funny at all…"

Sam laughed. "I didn't think it would be."

"So?" Abby questioned. "Do we know him?"

Sam looked to the side where Becker was seated. "Do you know anyone who goes by the name of Hillary?" She hated lying… twisting the truth and letting people come to the wrong conclusions however, that was fine! The others all shook their heads while Becker watched grinning.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think yeah! Ooh, I've seriously put this off for too long!<p>

Hope you like it! (Crosses fingers)


	2. First Date

Chapter twooo!

Here it is guys!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Okay, the guys name is Hillary. What next?" Abby bounced slightly in her seat.<p>

"We went to a restaurant. Italian."

"Niiiiiice!" Abby approved. "So what then went wrong? And did you let him pay?"

"Abby! You're spending too much time with Connor! You're getting as bad as he is!"

Connor perked up. "I take offence to that remark. OW!"

Abby's missile caught Connor on the temple.

"Yeah I let him. And so you know the problem was the waitress."

"Isn't it always with a hot guy?" Abby sighed.

"We never have problems with waitresses." Connor frowned as Jess started to laugh at him.

"Umm… you just never notice it, Con." Sam silently praised Abby on her save.

"So we go inside and he says his name for the table booking. The waitress first of all looks at me and does that 'passable I suppose' looks that they sometimes do."

The girls nodded in understanding.

"I hate it when they do that! It's just so…"Jess struggled for the right words.

"Makes you feel insecure? Last thing you need on a date." Jess nodded. "Yeah I know. So she does that and then looks at Hillary." She paused. "She gives him like a once over with the horrible meant-to-be-seductive expression on her face. Kinda like this."

Sam asked Jess to stand on the other side of the work counter. Then trailed her eyes over Jess's body, biting her lip. Insecure, Jess took a step backwards and covered herself.

"Ooh stop doing that it's horrible!" Abby laughed teasingly at the young co-ordinator and Becker was watching with- as expected- a half smirk.

"She didn't _really_ do that?" Matt frowned.

"Yes, that _is_ what she did."

"WHAT A COW!" Abby spoke up in indignation. "Couldn't she see you two were together?"

"You only care because he's hot, Abby."

Becker chuckled slightly in the background.

"Maybe I want you to get some with a hot guy!"

"ABBY!"

"Don't you reprimand me! You'll be thanking me when you get laid."

"ABBY!" Sam's face went red as her voice rose a few octaves. Becker just started to laugh. "Shut up, Becker!"

"She's gone red again." Connor grinned, then covered his face as a used teabag flew his way. "Okay okay! You're merely… pink?"

"Nice try. Not working." Sam glared at him.

"So, Sammy." Becker leant back on the sofa, pushing his EMD to the side. "What happened next?" Sam really didn't like the glint in his eye. He was enjoying it way too much.

"Nothing much." He frowned slightly. "Well, she put us on a huge table… with six seats. So _Hillary_, " she smirked slightly in Becker's direction, "asked her for a different table and we got a nice one near the back where there weren't any other people. Only because he pointed to a specific table, mind you."

"That's _so_ sweet!" Jess kicked her shoes off and pulled her feet up under her as she turned towards Sam, really getting into the story. "You know what I mean, that he knew the table he wanted to sit with you at. It's lovely. Does he have a brother?"

Sam grinned and ducked her head over her mug trying not to laugh. She really wanted to tell Jess not to say things like that. Becker was going to have a field day.

"I didn't specifically asked him about his family yesterday, sorry." Sam brought her head back up and risked a glance towards Becker, he was still smirking. She rubbed her face with a hand, trying to stay on topic, that damn stupid smirk really suited him. "Uh. So we were seated and talking and it went really well and… yeah it was fun."

She tried to cover her face from Becker's view.

"YOU HAVE A CRUUUUUUSH! Ow! Oow! Abby, stop it! Sto- Abby!"

"I want to know what happened, Connor. She said it got worse."

"You really can't stick with the optimistic side of things can you!"

Sam looked shocked.

"Suck it up and spit it out, Sam."

"Well, she came back to serve us-"

"THE COW!"

"ABIGAIL! CHILL OUT! She was doing her job!"

"BUT HOW DARE SHE?"

Sam's eyebrows rose in surprise. Sure she wasn't happy with the girl but it doesn't mean that she wasn't, in essence, doing her job.

"Whenever she took our orders she only asked him and, well, she was really flirty."

"Well someone's meant to be flirty on dates!" Sam looked slightly hurt as Becker's comment. He pulled a small face in silent apology.

"And anyhows…." Sam pushed past Becker's comment. "She had like _no_ buttons done up on her blouse. I mean, you know me. I'm a heterosexual female and even _I_ couldn't stop staring!"

The others laughed at her expression of wide eyes.

"I MEAN IT! It was terrible! And he didn't even glance her way!"

"You were checking her out and _Hillary_ wasn't?"Connor still said the name with an edge of glee.

"Yea, that's right." Sam hid behind her mug as she went to take a sip.

Connor laughed with happiness. "Do you think he's gay?"

The tea Sam had just sipped was sprayed out over the island and coffee table on the other side of it. She started to giggle hysterically at what she was sure would be a great expression on Becker's face.

"I… I don't think so." Then the evil part of her brain kicked in. "Although you never know, actually. No-one's mentioned him having had a girlfriend previously."

In Sam's defence it was true. No-one had mentioned Becker having a previous girlfriend. How was she to know if he had or not? After all, it wasn't right to make assumptions.

"Just because a guy doesn't check a girl out doesn't mean he's gay."

Right on cue Becker spoke up.

Sam started to giggle at his input, she knew he would never have been able to stay silent to that remark.

"Anyhow. I think he eventually did notice. Because he then did something that was _really_ mean."

Sam giggled a few times before composing herself. "He took my hand, said I was his fiancé and asked the girl if she thought an ostentatious ring would suit me better than the plain ring I apparently wanted."

"He didn't!" Jess gasped.

"I LOVE THIS GUY! MARRY HIM!" Abby threw her hands wildly around, bits of her tea soaked biscuit flying off in separate directions.

For the second time, in almost as many minutes, Sam sprayed tea over the countertop. As she choked she looked towards Becker. Even through her watery eyes she could see the terrified expression on his face. Unfortunately that did little more than make her try to laugh, causing her to choke more.

"I don't think me marrying him is likely." She recovered her breath but still laughed.

Jess frowned. "Then why are you dating him?"

"You…. You don't date someone with the aim to marry them… Do you?"

"Well, what happened then?"

"He paid and we left."

"Did you go anywhere? Or just home?" Abby looked excited.

"Home."

"Did he take you?"

"Do I tell my address to people I don't know?" Another question that lead them to the wrong conclusions but Sam didn't mind.

"No, you're too smart for a stupid action like that. This Hillary guy may sound great but for all we know he's _too_ good."

Sam laughed out loud.

"Only you can go for telling me to marry someone to warning me that they may be 'too good'!"

"Well what about saying bye then? What happened."

"Why the total interrogation? You've never been this bad before."

"You've never actually been asked out before."

Sam glared at Abby and threw a biscuit at her. She missed, hitting Connor instead.

"OW! Why does everything always hit me?"

They ignored his complaints.

"Stop going on about me not being asked out on dates." Sam pouted.

* * *

><p>As always, let me know what you think! :)<p>

Thank you for being patient and lovely.


	3. Attack and Defence

More of the same- If you've read the chapter before you know what's going on!

Disclaimer: I own the twenty four... no... fifteen jaffa cakes on the floor next to me.

I own a faulty ipod.

I own this laptop.

I do not own primeval :(

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"In Sam's defence she's not allowed to date any of my men."<p>

"How is that in her defence, Becker?" Jess asked.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to keep even just twenty men in check?"

"Can't be harder than trying to get you or Connor to an anomaly site. I mean how hard is it to turn LEFT when I say?"

"I swear to God you said _right_!"

"She said LEFT, Becker." Abby sighed and shook her head. "Now we have to come up with something amazing for points this week."

"The _point_ I was _trying_ to make," with this Becker gave first Abby then Jess a stern look which had them shifting in their seats, "was that it's in the rules that my men are not allowed to date anyone within the team. Generally that's fine as they're all male… With Sam on the team hormones run a little high."

"That's not really in her defence. You're just saying that guy's are trying to ask Sam out because she's the only female." Abby countered happily.

"_She_ is sat right here and _she_ really isn't appreciating this conversation happening as if _she_ isn't here."

"Alright." Sam didn't trust the glint in Abby's eye. "Why do you think you don't get asked out on dates?"

Sam sighed flopping her head onto the work surface in front of her.

"I do get asked out. I did for this week. Now do you want me to tell you that he was still holding my hand when we left or not?"

"HE WAS HOLDING YOUR HAND?" Abby's attention was immediately back on the date.

"That's _so_ sweet!" Jess smiled at Sam.

"Do you guys really notice all that stuff?"

"What do you mean, Matt?" It was Jess answering the question.

"Well he was still holding Sam's hand. And the waitress giving Sam and…" even _he_ smirked before saying the name, "Hillary the once over… you girls really notice it?"

"We notice pretty much everything when it comes to dates."

"Actually it depends. I don't generally remember until I get asked about it." Abby laughed.

"That's because you're too drunk to notice!" Sam got her own back. "Talking about too drunk though… We've all been through three cups of tea and our breaks only have enough time for one…" She trailed off letting the others realises for themselves how long they'd been sat there. "Plus, I need to pee."

* * *

><p>Becker caught up with Sam as she made it to the main security room.<p>

"Two things."

Sam nodded him to continue, cleaning the area for a good place to start work.

"First- was it really necessary to put glue on _all _of the keyboards that Jess uses?"

"It most definitely was. I put different types on, some are visible others invisible- Connor made it, special for this. Jess'll see those after she first gets stuck and will wipe them off. Then she'll get caught on the other type."

She winked at Becker.

"We _are_ going to win this week- I'm thinking of getting them to clean the changing rooms out. I'm worried about the smells coming from Ray, Leroy and Arthur's lockers."

"Good point. I was going to tell them to clean them out today; I prefer your idea."

"That's cause mine are the best." She flashed a cheeky grin. "What was the second point? I assume it was about break?"

"Yes." He paused. "That was… interesting."

"Meaning?" She turned on the computers and started to check through the camera, ensuring all were placed as they were meant to be.

"It seems I know what you keep out of the sharing process."

"I didn't leave anything out."

"You know, Abby and Jess are sure you did."

"What?"

Sam immediately turned from the computers to look at him.

"They're one hundred percent certain something happened when you said bye- which is why you never told them."

"Wh- Wh-? How do they know?"

Becker smiled and before he left the room lent over the desk to whisper in her ear.

"You blush."

* * *

><p>They left the restaurant and ten minutes of driving- and fifteen of sitting in traffic- later they found themselves outside Sam's home. Hillary, who had been planning on walking her to the house, was left locking car as she ran ahead, struggling to unlock the front door.<p>

"That eager to get away from me?"

He chuckled as she panicked.

"They'll kill me if I don't answer!"

From inside they could hear the phone ringing. Sam finally forced her door open and dove inside for the landline.

"Hey! Yeah." There was a pause, while Sam listened to the person on the other side of the line, during which Hillary walked to her doorway, stopping to lean against the frame. "Yeah. I know sorry. I only just got in… No, no we left with plenty of time but the traffic was terrible. Good, was yeah thanks… Ha! I'm not letting you. No, not now. Maybe next week. Yeah? Okay, I'll tell you properly tomorrow when I get off work… No, I don't know when that'll be. Yes. Okay. See ya, Fern. Say hi to the kids for me. Byes!"

Sam hung up the phone and turned to shut her front door without realising Hillary was stood in the doorway.

"Christ! I didn't know you were still here."

"You can't just run off without saying goodnight."

She blushed.

"Sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"It's alright. Come here."

He motioned her towards him. Sam paused for half a second, wondering if it was going to be weird or not, then she walked forwards. His arms were outstretched, pulling Sam into a hug.

"Thanks."

She smiled into his side.

"Thank _you_." His tone of voice suggested it was a counter thanks. "I can't wait to hear what you thought about tonight."

Hillary pulled back and winked at her shocked face before leaving.

"HOLY-! Damn it!"

* * *

><p>I'm guessing Sam didn't think that far ahead!<p>

Let me know what you think.

Thank you in advance! :)


	4. When Your Friends Have The Most Say

Long chapter here! When I originally uploaded this story I did it in a different order and at the end of chapter three I promised on 'the precious' that I would add new content in this chapter after a shuffle!

But hey, it's all sorted now so...

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>"Jess!" Sam ran over to the younger girl at the ADD.<p>

"I'm not talking to you."

"You're not still upset about that little prank are you? The glue was harmless!"

"The lockers weren't! The smell is _still_ in my nose." Jess finally glanced at the solider girl to glare at her.

"Oh well. It'll go."

"I cleaned them out _yesterday_!"

"As I said, It'll go. Now for the important stuff! I was just talking to Evans. Is it true?"

Jess immediately started to blush and turned her attention back to the many screens.

"It is, isn't it! You're going out with him tomorrow night!"

The field co-ordinator spun around in her chair, looking at Sam in shock.

"He told you that?"

"Ma boys confide everything in me." Sam spoke with a note of pride in her voice and her cheeky smile on her face. "Now, I have to put up with a group of girls controlling what I wear, making me tell them what happened, badgering me again and again… and if I have to put up with it, I'm _definitely_ putting you through the same treatment."

"SAMMY! That's not fair!"

"Don't worry. Promise I'll be nicer than them! I'm just excited for you! He's _soo_ sweet! Okay I'm going to come over tomorrow when we're all off. We are going to sort out _everything_!"

She became aware that Jess was looking terrified.

"What? I'm not _that_ scary! I promise it'll be fun! I'll persuade Abby to come and we can be girly, for one night only!" Sam pulled her best puppy dog eyes at Jess. "Please?"

Jess rolled her eyes as she turned back to the ADD. "I'm agreeing only because you have dimples."

Sam knew the co-ordinator was expecting her to complain so she stayed silent, gave the girl a hug and happily announced she was going to do her paperwork.

* * *

><p>*Later that day*<p>

Anomaly, incursion, failing EMD's, traffic jams and rescuing team-mates- not Connor for once but _Becker_! For some unknown reason he had felt that climbing up a ladder while shooting a charging creature was a good idea. The soldier had ended up handing onto a window sill by the tips of his fingers. Then, when they got back to the ARC, more troubles! Every time the team got close to the exit something _else _went wrong. Sam was almost ready to kill the next person who tried to stop her from leaving the building.

"SAM!" The girl turned as Abby called her name.

"Come on! I'm finally at the exit! Please, please, let me out of this madhouse!"

Abby laughed. "It's not work related. I promise. It's just…" She paused as she eyed the other girl. "You're not going on a date dressed like that are you?"

Sam looked down at her clothes. She was wearing a pair of comfy jeans, a strap top and a hoodie tied around her waist.

"I don't see anything wrong with this. But no I'm not wearing this on the date."

"Good."

The younger girl pulled a face. There was nothing wrong with what she was wearing!

"Not good. The others are dressing me tonight." Sam's frown deepened. "They're already at my house taking over the place. I'm telling you they'll leave one hell of a mess."

"Ooh, good luck!"

"Thanks I need it. See ya tomorrow."

"Have fun." Abby called as Sam finally made it out the doors. "BUT NOT TOO MUCH IF YOU CATCH MY MEANING!"

* * *

><p>"So? What's he like?" Fern had pulled Sam into her house before she even tried to open the front door.<p>

"Let go. I need a shower."

"There's no time for that! When's your date? Where're you going? What are you going to do?"

"I don't know and there's always time for a shower." Sam shrugged off her friends arm and ran for the bathroom before she could be stopped.

By the time she was out five minutes later, a towel wrapped around her, Sam found her bedroom in a state. All of her clothes had been piled onto her bed and arranged in-what she assumed- was matching outfits.

"This is useless!" Becky threw a skirt on the covers. "How can we chose what you wear if we don't know what you're doing?"

"I know!" Fern agreed. "Wait! Pass your mobile."

Before Sam could stop them her phone had been snatched from the pile of clothes she was carrying and her friends were searching the contacts list.

"You said his name was Hillary right?"

"No. No you are _not_ calling him."

"Grab her towel!"

Before Sam could stop them Lauren and Becky had taken hold of the end of her towel. They gently pulled at the edge to prove the point that she couldn't move without their say-so. Well no, they pulled it to prove she _could_ move but if she did she would end up naked.

"Hello?" Fern was holding Sam's phone to her ear.

"Give me my phone!" It was a calm order.

"Hi, this is Hillary, right?"

"GIVE ME THE PHONE!" All sense and decorum left the moment Sam realised the phone had been answered.

"Sam, hush yourself! Can't you see I'm talking to someone? - I'm sorry about my friend she's over excited about her date tonight-"

"FERN! GIVE ME THE DAMNED PHONE THIS INSTANT!"

"- You heard that? Yeah I'm sorry about her. I'll try and calm her down for you… unless you like it that way?" Fern smirked at her giggling friends who were struggling to hold onto Sam. Covering the mouthpiece of the phone she whispered "He sounds _hotttt_."

"Give me my- Oh screw it!" Sam shook off her friends and her mortification, picked up the first clothes she saw and left the room.

"Ooh she picked the cute top!" Becky cooed.

* * *

><p>"Sam?" The girl ignored Jess as she pulled out some cake from a cupboard and started to search for a knife. "Sam?"<p>

"She's looking for a _knife_, Jess. I think it's sensible to leave her alone for a second." Connor teased.

"Abby said that your friends were dressing you?"

"OOH OOH! WAS IT BECKY WHO DRESSED YOU?"

"Connor, I have a knife and _very_ good aim. Take your own advice." He swallowed. "Yeah thought so. No Becky's not allowed to dress me without me having SOME say."

"No fair."

"Perv. Can't we wait for Abby and Matt?… And Becker." She cursed herself for the almost slip up but the other two didn't seem to notice.

"Oh come on, Sammy! Please?"

"I don't like repeating myself. I've told you before!" As she huffed she realised her mistake and the others began to snicker. "Shut up!" She started to laugh too.

At the exact moment Sam yelled "shut up"Abby and Matt entered the room, talking animatedly. They looked at her confused as to what they may have done wrong.

"Sorry! Was talking to Connor. Tea?" The last remark was to Becker who'd followed the other two in.

"You even have to ask? How was the date?" He turned his head as he walked past, so the others couldn't see him wink at her.

"Terrible."

Sam put the chopped cake on the small table between the chairs the other's sat on. Abby groaned and Becker raised an eyebrow in surprise, looking a bit upset. For a trained soldier he wasn't that good at hiding his emotions.

"Well no. That's a bit harsh. It wasn't terrible. When I said that I was talking about the others."

"Ooh what did they do?" Abby sighed.

"Wait? Who others?" Matt was the only person unaware of Sam's friend's actions. Although strictly speaking Becker 'didn't' know either.

"I'm going to say she's referring to her friends." Becker attempted to recover.

"They called him."

"What?" Connor laughed.

"They stole my phone and called him so that they could plan my outfit."

Abby leant over her boyfriend to talk to Jess. "Why didn't we think of that?"

"We cou-"

"You can't. I've locked all contacts on my phone." The soldier girl cut across Jess before she could state her plan.

"Damn it!"

Matt looked sceptical. "You allowed them to get your phone and call him?"

"It's not like I could stop them- okay yeah I could have stopped them but I'm not exactly going to try and take them out!"

"Well what happened then?"

"Yeah, what happened? I can't believe your friends would actually call the guy you're dating just to try and dress you."

Becker smirked at Sam, evidently finding the situation even funnier than he had the night before.

* * *

><p>I am happy to say that I didn't break the promise on the precious- we all know what happens if you do that and brake a promise! - Guess who watches Lord Of The Rings too much...<p>

Let me know what you think!


	5. Second Date

Chapter five. The second date!

All I have to say is thank you for reading, I promise the quality of the writing gets better a few chapters in!

So yeah, ENJOY!

* * *

><p>"They made me change my clothes five times." She glared.<p>

"What did they chose?"

"I didn't let Becky chose. I had final say." Connor's smile failed.

"You're such a perv, Conn. What happed then, Sam?" The scientist was hit around the head by Abby.

"We went out." She hid her face in her tea hoping they wouldn't notice the lie. Becker on the other hand had other ideas.

"Liar." He fake coughed into his hand as he leant to pick up his mug.

"Traitor!"

"What happened, Sammy?" Jess asked.

"Nothing. I left."

"She's lying."

"BECKER SHUT UP!"

"That's no way to talk to your boss."

"How do you know she's lying?" Jess smiled at the argument.

"When don't we know when she's lying?"

"-Good point. What happened?"

"-Yeah what happened."

"-What happened, Sammy? What happened?"

"You're going to have to tell them what happened now."

"I hate you." She sighed and turned to talk to the group as a whole. "They wouldn't leave my house so were still there when he arrived-"

"He picked you up?" Abby interrupted.

Sam almost face palmed at her stupidity. "Yeah."

"You let him know where you _live_?"

"I've known him for a while, Abby. I trust him."

"But still-"

"I trust him as much as I trust everyone in this room. Okay?"

Abby held her eye for a minute, thinking Sam would back down. When she realised Sam meant every word she said she conceded. "Okay."

"Right. So, he turns up and Fern, the perv she is - you and she would get on, Conn, - snuck out of my room when I answered the door, saw him and yelled 'Oh my God he's hot!'"

Abby clapped her hands over her mouth to stop herself from laughing.

"What did he do to that?"

"He found it funny. Spent _ages_ laughing over it. Apparently, he's heard a lot about how hot he is lately. From his friends, colleagues, he's under the impression I've said so in front of him too." When the others gave her a questioning look Sam pulled a slightly annoyed and embarrassed face while Becker smirked happily.

"So it still went well then?"

"What do you mean, Abbs?"

"Well, he wasn't frightened off by your friends, right? That's a good sign!"

Sam smiled as she realised it was true. "I suppose it is." Then very conscious of the one of the men watching her she added, "or he's a bit off in the head!"

* * *

><p>Hillary pulled up into Sam's drive and peered cautiously at her house.<p>

"No need to be frightened they'll have gone by now."

"Are you sure?"

Sam looked at him sharply. "You're afraid of a group of girls?"

"Yes."

He spoke with deadpan seriousness.

"Really?"

"I have four sisters. Throughout my childhood I was subjected to monthly sleepovers."

"Ah."

"The worst time was when they forced me into kiss chase." There was a pause and Hillary's hands tightened on the steering wheel. "I was the one being chased." Sam didn't know what to say. "That or the time they cornered me into truth or dare." He shook his head. "Ever since then there's been something about bras…" He trailed off as he saw Sam's face caught halfway between laughing and a raised eyebrow.

"Uh... Dare I…?"

"I've spent years repressing these memories. Please don't."

* * *

><p>Poor kid.<p>

Anyhows, do let me know what you think.

Thanks!


	6. Famous Five

This chapter was near impossible to write seeing as the backspace button on the keyboard stopped working.

I never knew how many mistakes I made when typing before I couldn't delete them!

Anyway! There shouldn't be any mistakes here, if there are please let me know!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Jess, Jess!" Sam banged her fist on the locked bathroom door.<p>

"She's not going to stop. I think you ought to just come out. Sam's learnt a lot from those friends of hers. She'll wear down your spirit eventually!" Abby was leaning against the wall next to the door. "You'll become as date weary and dull as she is." The blond scooted a few paces to the side, out of Sam's arm reach, and grinned.

Sam ignored her and rolled her eyes. "Please, Jessie? You can't complain. We've seen you wear this outfit a hundred times at work!"

Jess reluctantly opened the door and walked out. Her friends took a couple of steps backwards and pretended to shield their eyes from sudden light.

"Oh har har." The young girl glared.

Sam pulled out a phone and snapped a picture before pressing a number of buttons.

"What are you doing?"

"Matt, Emily and Becker were wondering what you were going to wear today."

"Oh great, I've got the Famous Five on my case." Jess continued to glare as she played with the knot of her scarf.

"You've been spending _far_ too much time with Lester!"

* * *

><p>"I've borrowed my Dad's car for today."<p>

"Ooohkay.. Why?"

"Mine's not in a suitable condition."

"What do you mean by that? You haven't crashed again have you? I do wonder how you can afford your insurance!"

"I did not crash, Samantha. I just need to use Dad's car instead."

She let it drop.

"So where're we going?" The girl smiled brightly up at the man who was holding the car door open for her. He waited until he was in the drivers seat before answering.

"It's a secret."

"You're going to have to tell me eventually. I know this area like the back of my hand so tell me or I'll figure it out and spoil it for you."

"You wouldn't do that."

"You sure about that?"

"Yeah, if you do I'll call Fern."

Sam's eyes narrowed. "You do that and I'll call your mother."

They looked at each other for a few moments longer, in stalemate, then he turned his eyes back to the road. "Truce?"

"I think it's the safest option."

They drove on for a few minutes of silence.

"Hillary." There was a note of confusion in Sam's voice.

"Yes?"

"What on _Earth_ are you wearing?"

* * *

><p>"Where did you go? What did you do? Have you kissed yet?"<p>

"Abby, thirty minutes ago I was let out of the hospital after being thrown through a window because your fiancé needs to learn to aim an EMD properly.  
>"You haven't been hit by one yet but let me tell you this, if you do not let me breath before you hassle me with a million and one questions you <em>will<em> know what it's like the be shot by an EMD before the hour is through. Do you understand?"

"So, it wasn't that fun?" Abby's words were out before she could stop herself. "I'm sorry. Tell me in your own time. You know my questions."

Sam, deciding she was allowed to lie down, threw herself over the sofa that Matt and Becker normally occupied. Abby took the hint and started making the drinks.

"We haven't kissed. It's been two- now three- dates."

"And?"

"Abby!"

"What? It's not my fault you're such a prude!"

"Stop calling me that!.. Ooh remind me not to whine would you? That went straight through me!"

"If I stopped you from whining you'd never speak!"

"Remember what I just said about EMDing you."

"Sorry, sorry. Go on."

Jess entered the room, out of breath from running. "Abby hasn't badgered you for information yet has she? I want to know too!"

Sam smiled through hooded eyes. "I'll wait until everyone's here. Actually, where _is_ everyone?"

"Last I checked Becker and Matt were giving Connor the 101 on EMDs. Well, that or they were demonstrating how _not_ to use them _on_ him."

"WHAT?" Abby spun around.

"Don't worry, they wont really hurt him." Jess sat at her normal seat and muttered a last word under her breath for Sam's ears only. "Permanently."

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think!<p>

More info on the date in the next chapter... and we'll find out what Hillary _was_ wearing.

Thanks!


	7. Third Date

Well, I wasn't going to update this soon because I haven't written anything for after this yet (I like being ahead!)

But I was talking to Beth Becker and she was complaining about being bored... and then said she'd been ill lately.

And what can I say? I'm a lovely person at heart.

So, here it is! Date Number Three!

* * *

><p>The girls were on their second cups of tea before the boys entered. Connor attempted to copy Sam and throw himself on a sofa before realising Jess wasn't going to move.<p>

"Please, Jess. My head is killing me!"

"That was the smallest EMD on the lowest setting Connor. You hit Sam with twice that!" Matt reprimanded him.

"You _shot_ him?"

Matt and Becker exchanged a glance before Becker answered Abby.

"Misfire."

Abby glared momentarily before realising she was outnumbered. The two men let out a sigh of breath, glad they'd escaped murder and looked around for a place to sit, unaccustomed to change. Huffing, Abby sat next to Connor and turned her attention to Sam.

"So, we're all here. You know my questions."

"We went out."

"Nuuuh!" Abby's sarcastic noise, coupled with an eye roll, made the team think of Lester.

"We went…" she pulled a half smile that was laced with confusion. "We went…"

"Yes…?" Jess grinned at her inability to speak.

"Golfing."

Their expression changes synced perfectly.

"-Golfing?"

"-WHAT?"

"-He plays _golf_?"

"-What sort of third date is that?"

Sam started to laugh at their reactions but the action made her head pound and stomach turn. "He was even wearing golfing gear."

"WHAT?" Abby's face was a mixture of stunned surprise and amusement.

"You know, the checked shorts/ polo shirt combo!"

"You are kidding me!"

Sam grinned and shook her head. "He had the gloves too."

"Are you going to go out again?"

"What?"

"He plays golf. You can't seriously be thinking of dating him. Can you think about it for a second? His family is probably all country club sort! Good thing you haven't kissed! If you had his mother would be expecting marriage and three babies within four months!"

Sam looked shocked at Abby's assumptions.

"Firstly, that's physically impossible! And secondly, I shouldn't date him because of his _hobbies_? Connor made a _prehistoric creature database_ and _still_ has a crush on Buffy the Vampire Slayer and you're going to marry him!"

"Hey! I like that!"

Sam pulled a "durh, and?" face to show that Abby was being a hypocrite for judging how she should feel.

"You can't seriously _like_ golf?"

"It was fun. Would have been more fun if I weren't wearing jeans, converses and a Mini Mouse top but it was still fun."

"You looked a bit out of place, eah?" Matt grinned.

"Only very! But how was I to know? He didn't tell me where we were going."

From the other sofa Jess gasped. "Did he do that thing that they always do in movies where the guy stands behind you with his arms around you and shows you how to play?"

Sam started to laugh. "Yeah."

"Cuuuute!"

Sam laughed a bit more.

"What?"

"I…" She glanced in Becker's direction before blushing and biting on the sides of one of her fingers. "I… I've played before."

Abby looked at her in stunned surprise. "You let him help you hit for how much of the course?"

The girl giggled again. "Pretty much all of it."

"You're better at this whole dating stuff than I thought!"

"Why are you _always_ so surprised?"

"Let me get this straight." Becker leant on the island from Sam's normal position. "You pretended you didn't know how to play golf so that he'd help you?"

The colour in her cheeks deepened as she nodded. Becker's eyes narrowed dangerously and she was sure he was about to make her feel worse about the admission.

"Tell me…" She groaned inwardly. "Did you ask him for help throughout the date or did he just assume you couldn't play?"

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuummmmmmm…" She scrunched her eyes shut.

"SAM! I don't believe you!" Abby looked as though she was still recovering from shock.

"No, don't judge me! He assumed at first. I just… took advantage of it."

"How can you say that so innocently?" Jess laughed as she spoke. "You are _so_ wrong about her, Abby. I think she's more cunning than we give her credit for."

* * *

><p>At the last hole on the course Hillary made Sam attempt a shot for herself.<p>

"Oh please don't! I'm going to fail miserably!"

"You'll never know unless you try."

"But-"

"Just give it a shot. I can't help you forever."

"You could!"

"Except I'm not going to."

Sam pulled a face. "At least tell me which one of these things I should use." She waved an arm uselessly towards the golf clubs.

"This one." Hillary pulled a club out of his bag and handed it to her. Sam frowned.

"I thought you said I should use that stick- bat- club- thing for a shot like this." She pointed to a different one - one she knew was correct.

"I- I guess you could, yes." He looked surprised that she had remembered that much and even managed to correct him.

Sam took the club and approached the ball, she looked, swung and missed.

Hillary laughed.

"Try that again."

"But I'm useless!" She pulled at the sleeve of her top which kept falling off her shoulder.

"I wouldn't say that. Try again. This time focus, take your time."

Sam did as told. When the ball went flying she grinned; it landed mere feet from her target. Grinning smugly she leant on her club. Hillary walked towards her with an expression of surprise.

She shrugged. "Must be beginners luck."

* * *

><p>Eee! Okay! We need date ideas :)<p>

I hope you don't mind this date... I couldn't resist the idea of Becker in golf gear. And if you are a golfer and have any complaints- I've never played before so honestly don't have a clue! :D

Let me know what you think- plus the aforementioned date ideas! You should be able to tell by now that I'll write pretty much anything you throw my way :D

Thank you!


	8. Poison Kiss

booklover2609, Glad you like the idea. - I would have replied to your message but you've dissabled the pm feature!

Well thank you all for the feedback! I honestly appreciate it! :)

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Hillary leant his forehead against Sam's as they said goodnight.<p>

"See you tomorrow." He smiled. "If you've got any problems just complain at Abby."

Sam laughed. With the exception of the day Sam had told the team about her first date with Hillary, the two had an unspoken rule not to cross their work life with their personal life. They never directly mentioned Sam's admissions during break times. Despite their not discussing it, Sam had noticed that he really seemed to pay attention to the after date talks and acting upon things he found out or that the girls considered.

Her only hope was Abby didn't suggest they did something crazy- The idea of getting drunk waking up in Berlin with a tail surgically attached to her coccyx really didn't appeal to her.

As the thought occurred she giggled again, she could do with the help on her balance!

"What?" Hillary asked curious.

"I fall over a lot."

He frowned in confusion. "I'm not going to ask what the link is."

-/-

Sam was in full rant at the field agents when break time started. She'd been forced to accept the challenge from the Techie in the competition and, as a result, had lost for the team

"I can't believe we lost this week! How the hell did Justin The Glasses know I can't spell?"

"I think Jess told him. We have to stop telling her stuff. Aah, speak of the devil!"

Jess paused in the doorway, worried about Abby's words and the conversation she had interrupted.

"Don't worry Jessie. Nothing terrible. We just can't be friends anymore if you're going to use my weaknesses to bring me down."

"It makes the victory sweeter. You're the one who brags the most when you guys win."

"I do NOT!"

"- You do!

"- You do."

"- You have to admit you kinda do."

"- I think the general consensus is that you do."

"I DO NO-"

"Sam, stop your whining and make me my tea."

"I'm also not your slave! Make it yourself!"

Becker gave her a stern look.

"Sorry boss. I'll get right on it." She spoke meekly and pulled a mock worried face at the others as she turned to fill the kettle.

"How are you guys doing?" Abby asked.

"Meaning?"

"Well like… is it going well? We missed last Friday because of the security problem and the next date's tonight."

"It's been good." She blushed slightly while she spoke and while, for once, she was prepared to acknowledge it, the other's thought it was sweet so let the opportunity pass.

Abby grinned "Has he kissed you yet?"

Sam answered, being sure to not look at Becker. "No."

"Urgh! What's wrong with him?"

Sam's eyebrows rose. "What?"

"You've gone out on how many dates now?"

"Four."

Sam's reply was instant and covered up Becker's answer that was voiced at the exact same time. Only Matt noticed. Becker attempted to look as if he hadn't spoken as Matt threw a questioning look in his direction and took a sip of his drink.

He spat immediately.

"Something the matter, Becker?" Sam looked the picture of innocence.

"Are you _trying_ to poison me? What the hell is this meant to be." He raised his mug.

"It's called _tea_, Becker."

"_That_ is _not _tea!"

Jess laughed and Sam sighed disheartened. "Damn it!"

"That'll be twenty pounds please, Sammy."

"You remember that money you owe me, Jess…?"

"No I don't. Hand it over."

The girl sighed again and pulled out a couple of notes. "I can't believe it."

"Anyone care to explain how Jessica is making money from Samantha trying to poison me?"

They exchanged terrified glances; he was using full names.

"I didn't believe that you can actually tell the difference between different teas. Jess did."

"You could have just asked me."

"How are we to trust your objectiveness?" Jess regretted the words the moment the exited her mouth. "I didn't mean it _that_ way. I just meant you may have been swayed because it involves you and tea and-"

"-This was more fun." Sam cut in trying to save the blushing girl.

He raised an eyebrow but said no more, holding out his mug. For the third time Sam sighed, got up and exchanged mugs with him.

* * *

><p>Long chapter up next!<p>

Let me know what you think of this one first though!

Thanks! :)


	9. Being A Man

Who's the man? You'll get the reason for this chapter- well firstly because it's part of _Dating_ A Workmate- but also if you've read Dates and The Workplace. It's not over till the fat lady sings!

More now!

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Becker, man up. We have more important things to worry about than your preferred beverage!"<p>

They looked at Abby confused, she spoke directly at Sam.

"It's been four dates and he still hasn't kissed you! Why are you not worried about this?" She didn't wait for an answer. "Seriously, Guys?" Abby turned on the men. "Why do you do that?" They looked confused. "Right now. It's _obvious _that Sam _really_ likes this guy and he still hasn't kissed her! Why do you notice these things but not act on them?"

"You know," Connor leant back on his chair, "some guys are just as unsure on the whole admitting feelings thing as girls."

"Well we know that! Many relationships have women admitting feelings and guys shying away from that. I want to know why we've lost the whole 'guys make first move' thing."

"What about equal rights for men and women? Women have fought to be treated like equals with men but still expect men to make the first move." Becker interjected.

"It's called _chivalry_, Becker. Girls like that." Jess voiced her opinion.

"Well some guys- not necessarily me- like the girl to make the first move." Matt joined the debate.

The other's knew that Matt was the sort to be in control of the relationship. Not in the way of controlling his over half but he wasn't the sort of person who didn't like to be in the dark. He was more than happy to let them lead the way as long as he had a thousand watt flashlight!

"What type are you, Becker?"

Jess turned beetroot red as she realised what she'd asked. The moment she opened her mouth to try and dig herself out Abby cut in for her.

"We know that Conn is a bit to shy to voice his feelings- at the start. And that Matt's fine with making the first move."

"Umm. I don't really like to push things. But if I like her and I'm certain I know the girl likes me then yeah, I'll make my move."

"But it's _obvious_ that she likes him!" Abby repeated the word 'obvious' as if the other's hadn't registered it previously.

"It's only obvious to us because Sam comes in here and you pester her for answers, Abs." Connor smiled fondly at her. "We know it, sure. But he doesn't, you can't blame the guy."

Becker shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"What do you think this guy's doing then?"

The guys looked trapped by Jess's question. They weren't advice givers, they just laughed at the dates.

* * *

><p>"INDEPENDENCE DAY? Of <em>course<em> I want to watch it!" Sam used the "obvious" voice that Abby had used earlier that day.

"I thought you'd enjoy it."

Hillary smiled at the small girl. Sam noted that Hillary smiled a lot more than Becker, she liked that.

A few minutes later they were settled on the sofa, Sam was leaning on Hillary, he had his left arm slung over her shoulder.

_"Oh no you did not shoot that green shit at me!"_

"Oh no you did not shoot that green shit at me!"

Sam was quoting her favourite parts word for word with exact accents and timings. Each time she did Hillary would give her an amused look.

"No, no, no! I hate this bit! I love Jimmy! Jimmy NOOO!" Sam squealed unhappily as his ship was blown up. Hillary chucked tightening his arm around her slightly as she turned into him.

"You really love this film don't you."

"You have to ask?" She turned her sights back to the film as the air base was blown up. "That's gotta hurt! Ooh! Ooh! I love this bit! Come on! Kill the alien, Will!"

"Vicious little thing aren't you!" Sam ignored both the insult and the jab at her size.

_"Hope you got a airbag!"_

"Hope you got a airbag! WOO!" Sam smiled as the man next to her got into the film, fist pumped the air and started to quote too.

_"Look at you! Ship all banged up! Who's the man?"_

"Look at you! Ship all banged up! Who's the man?" Sam looked at Hillary as she quoted, directing the question at him.

"Out of the two of us, that would be me."

Sam grinned. "Ooh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Shh this is the best bit!"

They looked back at the TV.

_"Welcome to Earth!"_

"Welcome to Earth!"

Hillary nudged her with his arm.

"Sorry," she pulled a face, "is that annoying?" She tilted her head to get a good look at him.

"No, it's okay."

"Sorry. But really if it's annoying just say and I'll shut up."

"It's fine."

"Okay. Sorry."

"Stop saying sorry."

"Sorry."

Hillary rolled his eyes at her and she attempted to turn back to the television, hoping to hide her blush. He brushed his left hand up over her cheek, pulling hair out of her face and turning her back to look at him. Leaning forward he gently pressed his lips against hers, only for a second. When he pulled away Sam hid her face into his neck. He could feel her smile.

Sam brought her head back and frowned at him slightly.

"Stop distracting me! I missed the best bit!"

"You said the 'Welcome to Earth' bit was the best bit."

"_All_ the film is the best bit!"

Hillary chuckled and pulled her against him again, grabbing the remote and rewinding it to just before the alien spaceship crashed.

* * *

><p>And only on the fifth date! Seriously! People these days have no propriety! Hehe!<p>

Lemme know what you think.

Thank you all! :)


	10. Sweet Tooth

A little short chapter dedicated to BethBecker who was nagging me about updating my new story Line Of Sight (It's the same day! I can't upload that fast!)

So this was finished to keep her pleased!

If you want me to update quicker just give a little nag and you may get a dedication too! *laughs* :D

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"So?"<p>

"Abby. For once. Would you PLEASE be ill on a Friday?"

"No. This is too much fun."

"I'm shocked that you don't get tired from it all!"

Abby laughed. "I'm actually exhausted! Just tell us."

"No."

"What?"

"Ask me what you asked me yesterday!" Sam spoke with surprising amount of happy confidence in her voice that they rarely heard when she spoke of dates.

"Umm-" Abby wracked her brain but Jess got there first.

"HE KISSED YOU?"

"JESS! You were meant to ASK me the same question!"

There was a huge fan girl squeal and the entire team covered their ears.

Once the ringing stopped they looked at the source.

"CONNOR!" Becker practically roared. "You nearly burst my eardrums!"

"What did he taste like?" Abby, not thinking, spoke the first words that came into her head.

"What?" The question came as a chorus from a number of the girl's companions.

"Well, Connor tastes like, like, kinda like Haribo."

"What?" They all repeated themselves.

Abby blushed. "You know what I mean. You know when you read those romantic books and they describe how someone tastes when they kiss them for the first time…"

Sam finally started to giggle at Abby. "I do love it when you get embarrassed. I know what you mean though."

"So?"

"You sure you don't want to tell us what type of Haribo? The sour one?"

"Shut up and tell me!"

"I didn't know you had that much of a sweet tooth."

"SAM!"

"Yes, Abigail?" Her smile was the picture of innocence. The others laughed.

"You know what, forget it. I don't even want to know anymore."

"Yeah you do. Steak."

"He tasted of STEAK?"

"Well, yeah… and mustard."

"Next you're going to tell me he tasted of chips too-"

"-Funnily enough, yeah."

"I didn't ask what you had to eat! I asked what he tasted of!"

"Well, he tasted of what he ate!" Sam started to laugh pulling a confused face as she did so, not used to participating in such unreal arguments.

"Beneath that, Sam."

She rolled her eyes and looked around at her friends. Jess was just as interested as Abby, Connor was still curiously running his tongue over his teeth as if trying to see if he really _did_ taste of Haribo, Matt was smiling, amused, with an arm over Emily's shoulders and Becker, well, he was looking extremely smug.

"He kissed me. Is that not enough for you?"

"Well, no. I need details!"

Sam rolled her eyes at Abby.

"What sort of details? And I'm not going to analyse what he _tastes_ of."

"Well… open mouth? Tongue? Wait it must've been you know what he tastes of! Ooh my god! This is _so_ exciting!"

Sam put her head in her hands and rubbed her face.

"This would be the _perfect_ time for an anomaly alert."

Not three seconds later the alarm went off.

As the team took off Abby turned to face Sam who was engrossed in a silent conversation with Becker.

"How DO you do that?"

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think!<p>

Thanks.


	11. Get Out!

The idea for them doing another sporty date was given by Maegan who suggested archery - I went for something a little more obscure.

And the cold was inspired by Beth Becker who was recently spotted eating cereals on a bench in the rain.

-Wow re-reading that you can tell how long ago I wrote this!-

Enjoy my sane-er readers than the ones reading The ARC Invasion.

* * *

><p>"We went Octopushing."<p>

"What the hell is that?" Connor looked confused

"It's basically underwater hockey."

"WHAT?" Abby frowned.

"Hockey… that's underwater."

"I got that much! I'm not stupid! I meant… WHY?"

"Because it's a fun sport?"

"You're meant to be _dating_ him Sam."

"You're as bad as the others!" Sam pointed a finger at Abby accusingly. The older girl sighed.

"Would you just, please, explain to me how the hell this happened."

"Well umm… he," she pulled a face, "kinda, sorta, found out… that umm… I knew how to play golf."

"HOW DID HE FIND OUT?"

"No! What did he do?"

Sam smiled, she preferred Jess's concern to Abby's shout.

"He found it… I'm not sure." she hazarded a glance in Becker's direction, he sneeze suddenly. "Umm, umm," she giggled nervously multiple times. "Shocking at first I guess? And then umm his ego like… multiplied in size, and now he finds it amusing."

"What's that about his ego?" Connor grinned mischievously.

"Oh shush your mind! He was- how should I put it?- flattered that I pretended I couldn't play so that he'd have his arms around me. - his words not mine."

"He finds it amusing?"

"Yeah, he was slightly peeved that I didn't tell him. But our competitive natures won over and so we're trying new sports."

"FOR GODS SAKE, SAM!" Abby started, seeming exasperated. "This isn't a get fit regime-"

She paused to smack Connor around the head as he muttered "It could be."

"-You're meant to be getting to know him."

"I am!" Sam sighed. "Okay, look at it this way, we've been on six dates now and I got him half naked in swim trunks! If you and Connor hadn't been stuck in the Cretaceous you'd still be sat opposite sides of a coffee table staring gooey eyed at each other!"

Becker snorted in laughter. At which comment Sam didn't want to know.

"We would not!"

"Don't think you'd have got as far as gushy eyes yet?"

"Sam, you're the one with the dating problem! _I_ am engaged to be married."

Becker looked at Sam in concern, remembering the day he first asked her out. She looked back, her nose wrinkled. She put her hand over it as her eyes watered and she blinked. Pulling a face and swallowing she smiled.

"Nearly sneezed." Was offered by way of explanation. "And Abby, you have to admit that your year in the past gave you guys a nudge along."

"Okay, fine. Maybe. But we'd have got together anyway." Connor smiled from next to Abby as she spoke and took hold of her hand.

"ACCHO!" Both Sam's hands covered her face, millimetres from the worktop. "Ooh, I don't think I dried off properly last night."

"You went swimming at night and didn't bother to dry off properly?" Jess frowned at Sam's carelessness.

Sam pouted. "He threw my towel in the pool."

"Uncalled for much?"

"I did say that he wouldn't do it."

"Had to prove you wrong, eah?"

"It would appear so, wouldn't it?"

"ACCHO!"

The team looked at Becker in surprise.

"What's your excuse?" Matt, who had remained silent up to that point, raised an eyebrow.

"Went swimming and didn't dry off?" Becker replied.

They waited for his 'real' answer. He shrugged his shoulders, hands wrapped around his mug.

"I don't know do I? It's flu season."

"Well, I want both of you out of the building this second. I don't want to be filling in paperwork for the entirety of your team." Jess pointed to the door and continued for the next part of the conversation.

"Jess, it's just a cold!"

" 'Just a cold' can lose us half of the ARC staff for two weeks. Now out."

"And what exactly are you planning on doing if there is an anomaly alert, Jessica?" Becker questioned.

"Stop Connor going."

They all laughed until Connor registered what had been said. The smile fell from his face and he frowned.

"Hey! That was uncalled for!"

"We're just teasing you."

"Tease someone else."

"Sorry, Conn. We do tease you a bit much don't we."

They all looked at Sam in surprise.

"Seriously," Jess started, "get out."

* * *

><p>... That <em>has<em> happened to me... am I not allowed to be kind occasionally?

Let me know what you think!

Thanks guys! You're awesome!


	12. Official

Wow! Okay! Well, this chapter is dedicated to MissGracieKathy for reminding me that I *do* have stories other than Bounty Hunter!

Thank you for prompting me to get my rear end into gear and writing this :)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sam sliced out the middle section of the waffles.<p>

"Did no-one ever teach you not to play with your food?" Hillary's voice was slightly scratchy from the illness they were both harbouring.

"Oi! I'm an adult now! I chose what it means and to me being an adult means I eat however I like!"

She cut the remaining corners off, forked each piece over another and stuffed it into her mouth.

"I phink fheres foo much."

"That's just disgusting."

Sam coughed as she laughed and downed her drink. "You'll survive I'm sure."

"Not with this cold I wont. I'm going to blame you, devil woman."

Sam laughed at his despair. "Captain Becker being taken down by a ickle sore throat?"

"It's worse than that and you know it!" He pulled her towards him, tucking her under his arm. "So stop making fun of me. You sound like a guy when you talk at the moment."

She looked affronted. "Well aren't you a charmer!"

-/-

"You didn't get to go on a date yesterday did you?" Abby frowned.

"Why didn't I?"

"You better not have done, Sam! If you weren't well enough to come into work yesterday. You were not well enough to have been on a date yesterday!" Jess reprimanded her.

"He was ill too. So we weren't scared of infecting the other. We sat in front of the tv and ate comfort food."

"Basically, you spent the week at his house making out."

"ABBY!" Sam flushed red, avoiding looking at Becker.

"Go on! Tell me it isn't true!"

"IT'S NOT!"

"The lady doth protest too much."

"Shut up, Conn!" Sam threw a half eaten biscuit in his direction.

"Ew! Ew! No trying to give me germs!"

Abby laughed at him. "Connor it's not like you've eaten it! Sam, I'm not going to let Connor distract from the point. Come on. I want details."

"Details?"

The team looked surprised as Sam growled the word, suddenly looking downcast, playing with her mobile.

"Fern, Becky and Lauren aren't happy with the _details_."

"Why the bitterness?"

"Because they're so... STUPID!" The team looked at Sam in shock of her sudden outburst and the girl threw her phone which bounced off the island and onto the floor.

The team backed up a few paces. Matt was looked to by all and he - probably for the first time ever- truly regretted his position as team leader.

"Dare we ask?"

"My _friends_, they're... Well... Apparently, because Hillary and I are not 'officially' going out, I have to be doing _something_ wrong and have to date someone else too."

"What?" Abby and Connor braved a step forward, Becker looked confused and Matt relaxed slightly, thinking that any immediate bodily danger was passed.

"Yeah I know! Well. Hillary hasn't _officially_ asked me out so I'm apparently wasting my time by dating him and have to be prepared to cut my losses and should ease myself back into seeing other guys." Sam pulled sarcastic facial expressions throughout her little rant.

"You can't do that!"

"I know, Abby. I don't want to either."

"Well... Can't you just ask him out?"

Sam rolled her eyes and mimicked a friends voice. "If the man isn't willing to ask you out then he doesn't care that much about you. Therefore you asking him out is counterproductive."

"I'm confused." Becker admitted. "I thought you two _are_ going out."

Sam looked sharply at him but recovered quickly. "It needs to be 'formally' done."

"Meaning?"

When Sam threw herself on a chair and flopped her head onto the worktop Abby took over answering. "Many relationships have that thing where they fall from 'dating' into 'relationship' with ease. Her friends want there to be a set time when Hillary actually says the words 'Will you date me?' or 'Will you be my girlfriend?'"

"Really?" As Becker watched Sam and she tried to avoid all eye contact.

* * *

><p>Can you guess what happens?<p>

Thanks guys! And I AM so sorry it's been so long!


	13. Yes Maybe Possibly Definitely Not

Yes there's more!

I've been a bad child I'm afraid! I've been spending my time writing something that will take *forever* to get up here. The reason it will take forever is that is follows on from this story!  
>I just need to finish this, add a long one shot (or a multi depending on how I edit it- I uploaded it once before but it was of such poor quality I removed it after about a day!) and then I can add what I've been writing.<p>

You see people. I honestly don't forget about this story! I promise!

And on the note of stories... I'm still planning on doing The Question Game 2 if you'll give me questions to ask the team! It can be cheeky, silly, stupid or mean! Ask anything and I'll write a reply!  
>Or write me an answer and I'll think up a question! ;)<p>

Anyways! Enjoy this!

* * *

><p>"Sam?"<p>

Becker ran after the girl as they left the break room for their offices.

"Uhuh?"

"Umm… about the- uh- thing."

"Thing?"

"Well, you know, back in the break room. About your friends."

Sam was tempted to make him squirm but she decided to be nice.

"Yeah what about it?"

"I've got work to do. I'll see you later…" He left it hanging. Sounding like a statement to anyone who may be listening but an invite for Sam.

"You know…"

Becker paused as she started to speak.

"The worst thing about my friends… They say I'm not allowed to see him on days that aren't official 'date' days."

Becker frowned. "Surely that defeats the purpose."

"I'm going to yell at them after work."

"And..?"

"Well, if they concede, I'm going to visit him."

Sam walked away wondering what she could next do to annoy the techies. It'd been a while since she'd pulled a good prank and was getting bored. Plus if it were really good the Field Agents would have points over the Techies for a few weeks at least. She started to contemplate getting a friend to repeatedly call the ARC about a new photocopier. Or get something that may make the ADD start spouting random letters…

-/-

Sam stood on the step to Hillary's house, waiting for him to open the door. She was _freezing_. As soon as the door opened she pushed past the man and grabbed one of his sweaters that he always had hanging in the hallway.

"Brrrr." She shivered as she pulled it over her head.

When her eyes appeared over the thick material she saw him raise an eyebrow and stopped her actions, face still half covered.

"They wouldn't let me have a jumper."

His eyes flickered down to the top she had on, then back up. The eyebrow somehow made its way further up his forehead.

"I know! I look like a cheap hooker!"

The other eyebrow started to rise. Sam realised that the first had reached its limit.

"Stop doing that eyebrow thing. It's creepy!"

It was getting quite hot over the bottom of her face as her breath was held in by the cotton. She pulled it down, arms trapped in the body of the jumper.

"It's like they have minds of their own!"

The second one continued to rise while the first made it's way back down to a normal height.

"STOP IT!"

Hillary gave a chuckle. "Nice top."

"Which? The slut one or yours?"

He smiled but gave no immediate reply. He walked towards her and put his arms around her, stopping Sam from being able to twist her arms through the oversized sleeves.

"I take it you won?"

"That's why I'm here."

"Great."

They stood in silence for a few moments.

"Sam?"

"Uhuh."

"At the risk of sounding like something out of a very bad teen sitcom. Would you be my girlfriend?"

* * *

><p>You know the drill!<p>

This is the point in time where you let me know what you think! :D

Many thanks for your patience!


	14. She Has A Boyfriend He Has A Girlfriend

I told you I would never forget about any story I start to write and I keep my promises!

Here is is people chapter 14!

Sorry about the wait.

Enjoyyyy!

* * *

><p>"It's official!"<p>

Sam yelled before Abby had a chance to ask anything.

"BRILLIANT!"

Sam grinned like a little fool.

"How'd he ask you?"

"He just.. Asked!"

"Just like that?"

"Yeah."

"Wow…"

Sam frowned. "What?"

"Well… it's a bit of a coincidence isn't it?"

"Hm?"

Sam turned and started to gather the mugs that had been left by the techies.

"One of these days I'm going to yell at them for using _our_ mugs!"

Jess, who had just walked in to hear Sam's words, looked affronted.

She made to speak but Abby was still on a roll.

"I mean. Your friends say you have to date someone else and then he formally does it."

"WHAT?"

"Well done, Abby!" Sam spoke over the running water as she cleaned out the mugs. "I wanted to tell her!"

"He's asked you out?"

"HE'S ASKED YOU OUT?"

When Connor shouted Sam dropped a mug into the rapidly filling sink.

"THAT'S IT! Everyone quiet until the others get here!"

-/-

Sam wished she hadn't waited until everyone was in the break room the moment Becker entered.

"Tea?"

She frowned at him. "Hello to you too, Boss!"

"Stop with the sarcasm. Where's my cuppa?"

The soldier girl rolled her eyes and pointed to 'his' mug, already on the coffee table in front of 'his' seat.

"Good." Becker sat down and picked it up taking a happy sip.

"Don't worry. It was no trouble."

They all looked up at Sam, then realised she was pointing out the lack of thanks from Becker.

"If you were really upset, Samantha, you would have kicked up more of a fuss."

Becker raised an eyebrow and Sam knew that he was going to spend the day taking advantage of her good mood.

"Hmm."

"SO!" Abby jumped in her seat.

"He asked me to be his girlfriend."

"What did you say? You said yes didn't you? You got lucky right?"

"CONNOR!" All girls, minus Emily, yelled at the poor scientist who flinched by automatic reflex.

The entire team laughed at his action then turned their attention back to Sam.

"So what does that mean?"

"Well… it mean's we're officially dating, Matt. What else would it mean?"

"Yes I know that, but… what does it mean for your dates and your friends?"

"OH!" Sam clapped her hands. "It means that I can go out any night, as late as I want, I don't need to tell them everything that happened and they're not badgering me!"

From the other side of the room Becker frowned. "You seem happier that you have your friends off your back then you do that you're officially with him."

"Yeah, Becker's right. Someone needs to warn his Hillary bloke that you're just with him to get an easy life."

"NO I AM NOT!" Sam's shriek of horror made her immediately turn red.

"We were just kidding!" Connor tried to defend himself.

"Well it's not funny! I'm not with him for that I'm with him becau-"

She blushed further and looked down at her tea.

"Because-" Becker prompted.

Sam looked up at him and grimaced. "That's his business, _Becker._"

-/-

Sam started to wash up the mugs after the break.

"So why are you with him?" Abby knew that now only she remained in the room there was more chance that she would actually share.

The soldier girl glanced around before turning her attention back to the sink. "Because I really _really_ like him, Abby."

The older girl gave her a small smile. "It's sweet. It really is. I'm surprised Becker's taking it this well though."

Sam looked back at her in total confusion.

"I've always thought he's had a soft spot for you. He used to save you on dates, punched that guy up, you two flirted like mad!"

"We did no-"

"You did, Sam." Her tone was final. "I thought he may be a little jealous."

"Oh." Sam looked back at the frothy water to hide how her eyes were darting.

"Has he been acting differently since you started seeing Hillary? I mean you two aren't as flirty which I understand from your side but is anything different between you..?"

_Other than the fact I see him every week to go on dates, know his mobile number by heart, have two of his jumpers hidden at home, kiss him… _

"Um. Well, I don't see that there's anything wrong with our relationship."

"Okay, just let me know if anything happens. It's not like Becker to lose control of his feelings but watch out."

"I don't think he's jealous, Abby."

"Maybe so bu-"

"He has a girlfriend."

Abby blinked in confusion. "Since when?"

"I wasn't meant to tell anyone." She looked sheepish. "I'm only saying this to assure you he's okay. Okay?"

"Right. Okay. Umm, I'll go see how the Pteranodon is doing."

Abby left and, as soon as she was sure no one was around, Sam collapsed in laughter.

* * *

><p>Never lie! That's the golden rule! :D<p>

Let me know what you think!

Primeval love!

Thanks!


	15. Give Me Some Space Yeah?

An update! I KNOW! AMAZING RIGHT!

Okay well it seems having exams makes me want to write. Yep, take an entire day off revision with an exam in two days. *Facepalm!* It makes sense, I uploaded my first story onto this site just before my A-levels exams!

Well, I would never forget about this story, I hope you all know that.

So here's to you!

For sticking with this story despite me taking so long to update.

Sincerely, thank you!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Okay, okay, okay!" Sam was grinning as she bounced the kettle to the line of mugs.<p>

"YOU HAD SEX DIDN'T YOU?"

"ABBY!"

Sam went scarlet.

"YOU DID!"

"NO!" Her voice raised a few pitches.

"Why not?"

"ABBY!"

Becker started to laugh from his seat.

"SHUT UP BECKER!"

"Watch it!" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Sorry, boss- got carried away."

Becker winked. "No worries. So, why haven't you had sex?"

Sam's jaw dropped. "BECKER!"

"Alright guys! I think we should give Sam a break here. She was excited before you two started to pick on her!"

"Jess, you are my favourite person in the world right now!"

"Better than Hillary?"

"Better than Hillary!"

Sam caught Becker's mock glare from the corner of her eye.

"Aww, cool! So what happened that made you excited."

"Okay." Sam grinned as she handed everyone their teas. "Okay." She sat herself down again. "Right. So. Okay." She took a sip. "Last night we went out to a club."

"Awww you went clubbing like young adults!"

"I _am_ a young adult, Abby!" Sam laughed.

"Is he though?"

"What?"

"Oh yeah!" Connor laughed. "How old _is_ Hillary? I mean you haven't said yet but he plays golf and - well- he's called _Hillary_. I'm thinking a generation older?"

Becker chocked on his tea and Matt gave him a weird look.

"You're ignoring the fact my friends think he's hot."

"And? They're older than you!"

"Not by _that _much!"

"GUYS!" Jess complained at Abby and Connor. "I want to know what happened!"

"Thank you, Jess!" Sam smiled.

"So?"

"You are eager today aren't you?"

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID! OW! OWW! OWW! COME ON GUYS! IT'S BEEN AGES SINCE I'VE DONE THAT!"

Sam rolled her eyes at Connor, then continued.

"Well, clubs aren't normally really his thing, but one of my friends wanted me to be there as she was on a blind date- hypocrite I know!- and she was worried in case she didn't like him- and it was a club so caution really does need to be taken. So Hillary and I went."

"Hold your horses there missy!"

"What?"

"WELL YOU TWO WENT FOR ONE OF YOUR FRIENDS AND WE STILL HAVEN'T BEEN INTRODUCED TO HIM!"

"Oh. Right. Hillary is my boyfriend.- you've now been introduced."

"That's not an introduction!"

"Yes it is, Abby. I've introduced you as to who he is!"

"But-"

"I'm trying to tell Jess what happened yesterday! Do you mind? No? Good! Thank you!" Sam spoke too quickly for Abby to get a word in edgeways.

The others laughed.

"So we had just been outside and were walking back to the bar- and-" she started to giggle and Becker realised what it was she was going to tell the team. He started to grin, he didn't think she would remember that.

"Well-" She broke off, laughing again.

"Okay. Well- hehe! Sorry! Okay- He brushed past these girls who were dancing. And one of them looked around at him and pulled this facial expression-" Sam mimicked it, showing distain, "and asked him, in a really shirty voice, to give them some space- you know in the tone reserved for creeps who start dancing closely behind you and don't go away?"

The others nodded in agreement, the girls having either used it or heard a friend use it, the guys having had to provide the comment on behalf of a female friend. Only Emily remained uncertain.

"But he was _walking_ past! That doesn't justify the use of that!" Jess frowned.

"I know! You know what he did?" Sam giggled again.

"No, course not!"

"What did he do?"

"Okay- well yeah, maybe a bit mean. But really _really _funny… Well at the time at least…"

"Samantha, would you please just put them out of their misery?" Becker realised his sip up as soon as he spoke -'_their_' and continued, trying to save himself. "Look at them all! They're all on the edge of their seats!"

Sam caught his eye as she noticed his cover up and her grin widened.

"Well, Hillary turns around in confusion, looks at the girl, realises what happened- then…" Sam broke off to giggle again. "Well… He looks her up and down and said 'Don't flatter yourself, love. You're not that pretty.' took my hand and lead the way off!" Her laughter took over and she covered her mouth to muffle the loud sound.

"- HE DID NOT SAY THAT!"

"- OH MY GOD!"

"- You're kidding right?"

"- What did she do?"

Sam, still in hysterics, shrugged at the last question, provided by Emily. "Dunno, didn't see her again."

-/-

Becker smiled at Sam as he helped her dry the mugs from break. He normally just left to do work, but the paperwork tray on his desk was nearly empty so he felt he could spare the minutes.

"So."

Sam looked up at him in confusion. As she did her hair fell down over her face, hiding the expression. Becker still saw it but waited before answering, giving her time to try and free her face. After shaking her head didn't work, Sam tried to roll it out of the way with her shoulders. At that point Becker laughed and pushed it back behind her ear for her, his fingers resting a moment too long on her neck.

"Ta." Sam tilted her head back so the same thing wouldn't happen again. "What was the 'so' for?"

"You remembered that?"

"I barely had anything to drink. I'm more surprised _you_ do!"

He grinned. "You found it funny?"

"You kidding? She deserved it! If I did that to a guy I'd expect him to say the same thing!"

Becker looked at her for a moment and Sam wondered why.

"What?"

"No-one would say that to you, Sam."

Her head shot up again to look at him in surprise, his cheeks held a slight red tinge to them and she immediately blushed and turned her attention back to the sink. "Oh."

"Yeah." Becker shuffled. "I'm… umm… Going to finish off my paper work."

Sam, still blushing looked at him. "Yeah. Okay. Umm… Thanks for helping."

The Captain stopped at the door. "It was the least I could do." With that he left.

Sam started to smile at his words as she attacked a tea stained white mug. She nearly dropped it when Becker suddenly reappeared.

"On second thoughts, it wasn't the least I could do. You owe me a cuppa."

Sam grabbed a wet tea towel and threw it in his direction laughing. "GET OUT!"

* * *

><p>Okay! Let me know what you think.<p>

I know where I'm taking this so if you have any 'date ideas' you want me to put in let me know now before it's too late :)

Thank you my lovelies!


	16. Making The Others Forget

Another update! I know!

I can barely believe it too! :)

Don't you just love it when I have exams! :P

SLP asked for this a while ago so...

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Becker entered the break room after the rest of the team. He had decided that Friday break times were most definitely his favourite time of the week.<p>

Okay, maybe not. His favourite times of the week were… No. He wasn't even going to think it. It was too much for him to be this infatuated. He kept his soldier expression plastered on his face as he looked to Sam.

The soldier heard the end of Connor being attacked, probably for some sort of innuendo, and he let a smirk cross his face.

"Tea?"

"Make it yourself."

"Samantha." He added his eyebrow raise as he sat at his seat.

She rolled her eyes and got up to the kettle, limping. He had to stop himself from laughing at the sight, he bit the inside of his mouth but allowed a smile.

"You told them what happened yet?" He watched as Sam covered up a freeze of shock with a shiver.

"How do you know what's happened?" Matt questioned him while Emily peered round him.

He'd prepared for that question. "I'm her boss remember. I set the laps in the morning."

"Ah." Emily and the others seemed satisfied with the answer but Matt held his gaze for a moment longer.

There was something about the way Matt looked at him which made him think he'd slipped up somewhere. Then Matt looked away.

"What happened, Sam?"

"Nothing, Abby." She sighed.

"You told Becker!"

"And?" Sam pulled herself up on the counter waiting for the kettle to boil. "You're not my boss."

"What did you do?" Jess sounded slightly concerned.

"TELL US!" Connor jumped in his seat annoyed at being in the dark.

"You always tell us, Sammy! It's not fair that Becker knows and we don't!"

"I'll tell you, Abby." Becker smiled at her as he saw Sam's head whip around in his peripheral. He looked over and held her gaze, he pulled his favourite smug expression and was reward with her giving him the most evil glare she could muster. He couldn't help but smile more. He wasn't going to admit it but when she glared she looked cute.

They both realised that they'd held each others eyes for a few moments too long. Sam narrowed hers.

"Seriously. You wouldn't dare."

"Wouldn't I?"

He watched as the cogs worked in her brain. She knew he could make it very embarrassing for her. But then again, he would only know what she would have told him… It was difficult to see what she would do.

"FINE!" Sam threw her hands in the air and jumped off the work surface to grab the kettle. "But only because Becker would have made it sound worse than it was!"

"How?"

Becker continued to look at Sam as if he weren't perturbed by Matt's question.

"He'd embellish!"

Good cover.

"Would I do a thing like that?" Becker feigned hurt.

"YES!" Sam laughed. "Okay, well… it's nothing much, Becker really made it out to be worse. I just…" Becker let his eyes flicker over her face as she tried to hide the blush which was spreading. He wanted so much just to smile at the action but resisted. "I…" She hid her head in her hands, her eyes peaking through her fingers. "I fell on him."

"WHAT?"

"NO WAY!"

"BRILLIANT!" Connor clapped his hands.

"And how did you do that, Samantha?" Okay, he really did enjoy these morning gatherings far too much. His love for them grew as Sam glared.

"I was… I insisted we went to a play park. Then I fell off."

The team, as one, burst out laughing and Sam leant her head on the island, moaning as she realised she wouldn't be allowed to forget.

When the laughter died away, Sam's head rose again and Becker looked on with wariness as an evil glint took her eye. "You may find this funny, boss." The smirk on his face dropped slightly. "But Abby knows something that she shouldn't."

The smirk disappeared. She hadn't told… She wouldn't have… Not without telling him first.

He looked over to Abby, who thankfully looked just as confused. Becker almost began to thank his saving graces when…

"YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!"

His eyes widened. Crap. From the side he noticed Matt raise an eyebrow- he definitely was getting too close.

"NO WAY!" Connor's jaw dropped.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Becker fought back a smile at Emily's sweetly asked question.

"Oh." At the noise the soldier looked first at Sam, who was quickly realising she should have warned Jess, and then at the latter who had started to smile. "What's she like?"

Becker realised that this was the perfect moment for him to pay Sam back for all the jabs at his name- which he honestly didn't have a problem with- for the jokes about his sexuality, for the comments about his clothes…

"Well, Jess," he began, "she's certainly not as smart as you are."

From the side he saw Sam blink. "That's the _first _thing that comes to mind?"

He smirked.

"So you don't deny it? You have a girlfriend" Abby was surprised at his openness.

"Nope, I do."

"What's she called? How did you meet? When do we get to meet her? How serious is it? How long have you been dating? Why didn't you tell us before? What's-"

"ABBY!" Becker cut across her, suddenly realising how hard Sam had it. "Do you think after torturing Sam for this long that I'm going to allow you to do the same to me?" He raised his eyebrow for good measure. "Come on. Back to work."

He stood, took his mug to the sink, leaving it upside down for Sam, gave a small smirk at her as congratulations for making them forget about her falling on him, then left.

-/-

"You'll tell us though won't you, mate?" Connor and Matt had followed the soldier to his office. He rolled his eyes at the former's question.

"What do you want?"

"Pretty?" Connor was taking his fiancée's role.

He didn't hesitate in his answer but kept it cool with deadpan seriousness. "Beautiful."

"Aww! Okay…" The scientist paused, wondering what Abby would want to know. "How did you meet?"

"Classified."

"BECKER!"

"Connor?"

"Fine. Umm… How far've you got?"

"Far enough."

"Sex?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I'm serious about this."

"How did you start dating?"

"I asked her out."

"And she agreed?"

"Evidently."

"Did you have to chase her?"

"No."

"So she's easy?"

"CONNOR!" Becker started to rise from his seat.

"Okay! Okay!" Connor looked worried. "Favourite thing about her?"

"She argues."

"Wow… Fast answer… Best memory with her?"

He took a few moments for that one.

"Sitting on the sofa watching her favourite film after a meal in."

"Why?"

"Classified."

"Do you know her friends?"

"Some."

"Do you like them?"

"The ones I know."

"What would you do for her?"

"Why is this relevant?"

"Abby." At Becker's eyebrow raise he clarified. "Come on, man. You know I'm gunna tell her this."

"Anything."

"Do you love her?"

Becker blinked at Matt's question. He looked the man in the eye for a few moments before deciding to answer honestly. "I haven't even thought about it."

"Think." Connor instructed.

Becker suddenly had a barrel load more respect for Sam. Connor wasn't half as bad as Abby and she had to hold her ground every week.

"Too far, Connor. Too far."

Becker looked at the papers on his desk, then chose one at random. The others took the hint and left.

* * *

><p>Don't worry! This will continue soon!<p>

Excited much? I've managed to get sooo much writing done! :)

Let me know what you think. Anything you want me to add?

Thank you :)


	17. Yours For The Taking

GREAT SCOTT! I said that the story would finish on chapter 12... That didn't really happen did it! Woops! Oh well! I need to go back and edit most of the chapters anyway!

Back to a proper uni timetable today and haven't had nearly enough sleep so I'll be checking this in the hope of reviews to keep me motivated! ;)

ENJOY!

* * *

><p><em>He wont share much. Says she's beautiful, they haven't had sex, best memory is sitting watching her fave film, he asked- Broken Message-<em>

Abby sighed that the text was too long to arrive at once. "Damn it."

"What?" The other three girls asked, curious as to what had broken their chat.

They stood by the ADD pretending to work, but doing everything but. They were mostly gossiping, Abby, Jess and Emily trying to find out about Becker's girlfriend. Sam had just covered by saying that he hadn't _told_ her anything about who he was seeing.

Once again, it was true. After all, why would Becker tell her about herself?

"Connor got Becker to spill."

"So what's wrong?" Sam did her best to hide the way her eyes had widened.

"Message's too long. It takes hours for the second half to come through on this old thing." She brandished her mobile.

"Well? What did he say in the first half?" Jess questioned.

"No name." She frowned. "He think's she's beautiful, hasn't made fourth base and his best memory is watching her fave film. It ends there."

Sam started to smile, it was about time she heard what Becker thought! His favourite memory was replayed in her mind. The others noticed the grin and stared at her.

"What?"

"What's the grin for?" Abby frowned.

"Now you can badger him instead of me!"

-/-

That night Hillary went to Sam's. Expecting him, she called that the door was open and, while scowling that she would leave her home vulnerable to attack, he entered. He found the girl in her kitchen, smiling at him over the table as she poured out a cup of tea from a pot.

"I owe you, if I remember."

Hillary grinned and accepted the mug. "PG?"

"Yes." She rolled her eyes. "There's nothing wrong with Tetley though!" She leant over the counter to talk to him, a hand gripped the edge to the side of them to keep her upright.

"It's just not the same!" He smiled as he took a sip, placing his free hand over hers, linking his fingers with hers, curling around the table.

"So…" Sam raised a smug eyebrow.

Remembering the conversation the other day, which started with him saying the same thing, and him leaving embarrassed, Hillary was wary of what was going to be said.

Eyeing her cautiously he answered. "Yes?"

"I hear that you're a fan of my favourite movie…" She trailed off, then laughed at the expression of shock on his face. "You _must_ have known Connor would tell Abby."

"Yeah."

"And that she would tell us!"

"I didn't think that far ahead…" He pulled on Sam's hand and they walked to the next room. As she was pulled down next to him, Sam couldn't help but find it strange how he never brought up her confessions but here she was bringing up his. Guilt flooded her and she realised how bad she would feel if he did it to her. Leaning to him, she pressed her lips against his cheek. "It's my favourite memory too." Hillary smiled down at her and she blushed. "Okay, what do you want to eat?"

"I- I don't have a clue."

"Dominos?"

"Women after my own heart aren't you!"

Sam giggled, then stood to get her laptop from the other side of the sofa, throwing her remote control back to her boyfriend as she moved. She quickly ordered a compromise of their favourite toppings and paid for the meal as he channel flicked.

-/-

Half an hour later the doorbell rang. Sam moaned as she began to push herself from Hillary's chest.

"I'll get it."

"Bu-"

"Sit here!" He used his I'm-You-Boss tone of voice.

Sam shot him a glare as he left the room. "Had to move anyway!" She heaved herself up from the warm seat and followed him, stopping in the doorway to the hall.

The girl bit back a laugh as she heard Hillary try to pay. "I can't let you pay every time you know."

He looked from the delivery man back at her and scowled. "Stop trying to pay for stuff!"

"I think you'll find I've succeeded." Sam winked at him. Hillary smiled in annoyance. But the grin faded somewhat as he noticed the delivery guy staring at her. He looked back at Sam again and noticed her properly since he'd arrived back from work. Immediately his eyes focused on the shoulder, left bare by her loose jumper and then the tight skinny jeans she was wearing. Then they narrowed.

"Right. Well thanks." Hillary took the food and promptly shut the door in the younger mans face. When he turned to face Sam he was greeted with a smirk so well executed he would have been proud to wear it.

"Jealous much?"

"Hn."

The man's inability to admit it made Sam smile more. "Or is it possessiveness?" Her eyes twinkled as she teased him further. "Don't tell me… I'm not going to be allowed to train with the guys anymore?" She gave an over the top mock sigh as she followed him to the kitchen. Sam waited until he had dropped the food onto the counter before continuing. "Good luck encouraging them to do their laps from now on." She smirked. "You know how they _love_ to follow me." She tilted her head and bit back a laugh as Hillary tensed, one hand getting a plate from the cupboard. "And they're definitely going to miss me doing this."

Hillary turned back, stacked the pizza onto the plate to take into the next room and froze, watching Sam as she stretched.

"I love my warm up stretches." She smiled locking her hands above her head and leaning backwards. "It's such a shame," the girl paused in her talk to bend over and place her hands flat on the ground behind her feet, her head hitting her knees. "I'm going to hate doing this in a room by myself."

She straightened and looked at him in the eye, realising that it was about time the fun came to an end. "You know I'm teasing, right?"

Hillary, holding the plate in one hand, walked around the counter and wrapped his free arm around her waist. Pulling her to his side he kissed her softly. "Please stop teasing me or I'll be forced to set Leroy on you."

Sam pulled back and blinked. "You wouldn't dare."

"Care to test that theory?" He winked.

She thought about it for a moment. "I think I'll pass."

-/-

"SHOT GUN!"

"MINE!"

"HAHA! SHOT GUN WINS!" Sam grinned as she leant forward on the sofa to take the last piece of pizza.

"Oi!" Hillary's arms closed around her stomach and pulled her back onto his lap before she could reach it.

The soldier girl feigned being affronted and refused to face him. "Yes?"

"How many laps did you do today?"

"Five more than you."

There was a small growl from Sam's cushion. "I'm a man."

"I'm a women."

"I need more food."

"You'll need to do a lot more running if you keep eating this much!"

"Fine." The full stop was audible in his voice. "Meanie." Hillary's lips pressed against Sam's shoulders, then he released her.

When she was back under his arm, pizza in hand, Sam took a small bite, making noises of appreciation as she chewed. Hillary groaned when he realised this torture was going to last, it doubled when she licked her lips.

"You _really_ want this don't you?"

"Hn."

Sam giggled. "Here." She held the slice out to him, "I'm not _that_ hungry."

"You're a star. You know that right?"

Laughing, the soldier girl nudged him with her shoulder, turning her head to look up at him. "It mighta been mentioned from time to time." She then looked back to the tv, burrowing into his side.

Hillary watched her for a few moments, the pizza in his spare hand forgotten. He didn't think. He didn't think of Connor and Matt questioning him. He didn't think how Abby would corner him whenever possible. He didn't think of anything.

And the words just fell out.

"I love you."

* * *

><p><em>Our hearts, were on display, for all to see. I can't believe this is happening to me.<em>

_And I raise my hand as if to show you that I was yours, that I was so yours for the taking, I'm so yours for the taking. That's when I felt the wind picked up, I grabbed the rail while chocking up these words to say. And then you kissed me. _

Let me know what you thought! :)

And what you think will happen!

Primeval love to you all! :)


	18. Squeals, Tears and Texts

Hey! I can't believe that I'm actually managing to DO stuff with this story! :)

Here's a quick update before I rush off to my Waves, Light and Quanta lecture!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"He said he loves me." Sam spoke in a subdued tone of voice which the girls immediately picked up on. Connor on the other hand wasn't so perceptive.<p>

"OOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The room covered their ears.

"CONNOR!" Becker bellowed from his seat, slouched back with a glare fixed on his face.

The scientist looked around confused until Abby gently nudged him and nodded towards Sam. Her looked close to tears, her eyes fixed on a point of the island as she waited for the kettle to boil.

They waited in silence, not knowing how to proceed. Sam busied herself with the tea, then placed the mugs on the main table, letting the team pick their own. As the soldier girl returned to her seat Abby watched her carefully.

In a low voice she asked, "what happened?"

"When?"

"After he said- that."

Sam swallowed and looked down at her mug, her eyes brimming with tears and arms wrapped around her body as if to protect herself. "I-" she shuddered with a deep breath, "I-" as her voice caught and she shuddered again, Abby moved to her friend and wrapped her arms around her.

"Hey, it's okay."

"No, Abby." Sam turned into her side and began to cry. "It's not. I freak out." She choked the words out. "I properly, properly freak out."

The zoologist tightened her grip around her friend and started to gently stroke her hair, trying to sooth the girl.

"I-" The team turned to Jess as she spoke. "I thought that would have been a good thing?"

Sam shook her head into Abby's side.

"Well…" Jess spoke for everyone's continued confusion. "Why?"

The soldier girl sniffed and swallowed, pulling back from Abby slightly. "I- Well… No-one loves me."

She spoke of it as a matter of fact and the team immediately clambered over themselves to reassure her that they loved her.

"No, no. That's… that's not what I meant… I mean…" She unwrapped her arms and pressed the balls of her hands into her eyes to wipe at the tears. "I- I have mum and dad. I don't have anyone more."

"You loved Nick." Abby gently reminded her. "He loved you too."

The crying doubled at the mention of her parent's friend. "But that's what I mean. Where is he now?"

Abby bit her lip as she realised where it was going. There was no point bringing up Sam's old crush on Stephen. "You think he'll leave you?"

The rest of the team blinked, trying to follow the jump. "'Course he is now."

"You can't know that." Emily gently spoke up. "How did he react to you… umm…" Emily still wasn't used to modern colloquialisms, "freaking out."

"Well- I- He- It- I- I-"

Abby pulled her back into a hug as she struggled. "Shh."

"He… Can I not? Please, Abby?" She looked up with liquid eyes.

"You don't need to tell us anything you don't want to, honey." Abby stroked her hair again as the girl tried to prematurely calm her breathing, causing her to hiccup. "But… I think you need to explain this to him. He deserves an explanation."

"I- don't think-"

"You have to. Sam, he opened up his heart to you. I know you keep yours closed but he needs to know that. He needs to know it's hard for you and that you're scared."

"There's no-"

"Sam." Abby pulled away and moved the younger girl's head to look her in the eyes.

"I know, I know. But I-"

"You're scared. I understand." She smiled and glanced towards Connor. "Believe me, I know! But you evidently care enough to be this upset. Don't give up because you're lucky to have found someone so… well, he sounds perfect for you." Sam leant back to her friend and hugged her tightly, her breathing gradually calming. "Promise me, Sam, you'll talk to him tonight."

The girl sniffed. "Okay."

"Face to face."

"A-"

"Face to face, Sam. It's not fair any other way." Both of their eyes flickered to Connor who had the decency to look down. Every other member of the team looked between the three in confusion but let it slide.

"Okay."

Becker watched as the girls herded Sam out of the room towards a stash of chocolate, he waited patiently for his girl to look back, to look back at him. And then they turned the corner and went out of sight. Grinding his teeth, Becker mentally checked his facial expression and left without a word.

Matt looked over to Connor. "Did Becker seem tense to you?"

Connor grinned. "No more than normal. Why?"

"Nothing."

"Don't tell me. You think there's trouble in his paradise too?" The scientist laughed.

"Hmm. Possibly something like that. Never mind. His mood will have blown over by tomorrow, I'm sure."

-/-

_Come over?_

Hillary looked at the two words on his mobile for the eighth time since he'd received the text. He stood at the same door as the night before, this time wondering if he wanted to knock.

Understanding had come to him after he thought over Sam's words at break but it didn't mean that he knew what to expect. Sam's tense reaction the night before had hurt and he'd left. The lack of sleep he'd had that night, coupled with the ache of rejection had put his mood on edge and he hadn't fully taken the time to think about how she felt. He'd been too busy coping with the surprise of his own confession to think any further.

Taking a breath he knocked sharply. It opened within seconds, revealing Sam's tear stained face.

"You came?" She breathed her question in surprise but seemed genuinely relieved. It eased the apprehension Hillary had felt and he smiled.

"Of course I did."

Sam gestured for him to enter and attempted a smile in return but the day had drawn her face into a sad expression.

In an attempt to remove awkwardness, he did the first thing that came to mine, letting off an amused sound. "You look a mess."

Self consciously, Sam reacted to the comment and brushed a few fingers through her hair, as if hoping to hide herself with the action. Hillary responded by leaning to her and pushing it back and out, tucking the strands behind an ear. Rubbing his thumb over her cheek he looked at her seriously.

"You wanted to talk?" Sam nodded. "I've got something to say first."

* * *

><p><em>You see, this world has lots to offer but, In time it will go dark, And if this love is what we say it is, I'm sure we will go far. And with a girl as sweet as you, There's not much else I can do, But fall for you.<em>

Let me know what you think! :)

Yeah, another lyric at the end here! If you want to know the conversation that follows before I update, give the song a listen and then see what you think Hillary had to say :P

And what's going to happen! I love hearing your predictions- a few of you know as I've nagged for them! :P

Thank you all :)


	19. Status: Resolved

I was heading off to bed when I realised I should update. I normally do Line Of Sight stories earlier in the day so I decided to do this one :)

Enjoy everyone- except you OllyAnderson, you were trying to make me go before I uploaded! :P

* * *

><p>The team approached the break room with a little more apprehension than normal. They knew Sam and Becker were already there but neither of them had conversed with the rest of the group that day and so they had no idea what they were walking in to.<p>

The stone silence in the room had Abby swallow nervously and Matt eye the soldiers suspiciously. It didn't appear to be uncomfortable, but there seemed to be an odd shy nervousness which set the two observant team members on edge.

"How are you, Sammy?"

Sam smiled small at Abby as she handed her a mug. "I'm- Yeah, I'm good thanks."

Fear one: Sam bursting into tears again. Status: Resolved.

The soldier girl turned to her boss and handed him his tea. "Jet's gone and replaced all the tea with Yorkshire tea. Sorry."

"Why would she do that?"

"RAF girl, remember? We didn't want her on our Core Team and so she joined the Techie's side. They lost the last weeks total so she bought more tea. Someone here didn't clarify for PG," she looked at Connor who pulled a face, "so she decided to switch us as retribution."

Becker sighed. "It's to be expected. She doesn't like me that much, being an army brat."

"She doesn't like you because you shot down her plane! She's lucky to be alive as it is, let alone uninjured!"

"I THOUGHT IT WAS A PTERODACTYL!"

The team stifled laughs as they remembered the event a few days previous.

"Yes, well until Lester sorts it out, we're stuck with her as a team mate." Sam raised an eyebrow in annoyance.

"HEY!" They looked to Jess. "She's not that bad!"

Abby grinned. "You just think that because after being here for twenty minutes she walked up to Evans and told him to get a grip and ask you out properly already!"

Fear two: Jess getting upset because the guy she used to harbour a crush on for over a year has a girlfriend. Status: Resolved.

Connor mimicked his fiancé's grin. "And it worked!"

Jess' blush was interrupted by Becker lifting his cup to take a look at its contents. There was a unanimous sigh of relief as Becker took a cautious sniff of the drink. "Let's find out what this stuff's like then, eah?"

Fear three: Becker throwing a hissy fit over the 'wrong type' of tea. Status: Resolved.

Abby leant back, gently balancing her tea on her knees as she looked at Sam. "So you went to see him and it went well?"

Sam shifted nervously.

"You _did_ see him yes?" Abby clutched for the mug as she sat upright, worried at what Sam may have done.

"Abby! I promised I'd talk to him face to face! Have a little faith in me!"

"Sorry." She relaxed again. "Not everyone listens."

The two girls looked at Connor who felt that the reminder the day before had been bad enough and he didn't deserve it again.

"That was ONE time!"

"-Doesn't make it right."

"-Not as if you weren't warned!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Wrong people, Conn, honey." Abby patted his knee with a small forgiving smile.

Jess tilted her head, more interested in Sam then whatever Connor had done. "So… how did you see him?"

"He came over."

"Wha-?"

"I asked him to." She continued to speak before anyone could butt in. "And yes, Abby, I asked him to by text."

"WHY?"

"How else was I supposed to get him to come over?"

"Call him?"

"You heard what I sounded like at the end of the day yesterday!"

The two girls held each other's gaze. Then, without warning Abby broke into a great grin.

"This is brilliant!"

"What is?" Sam executed a perfect I-Don't-Have-A-Clue-What-On-Earth-You're-On-About expression.

"You're arguing with me which meant it went well!"

Sam smiled small, glancing once at Becker, before blushing and looking down. "Yeah. It did."

A large smile made it's way around the group.

"So…" Abby prompted.

Sam raised an eyebrow, waiting.

"Sam!"

"What?" She spread her arms in confusion.

"So you two are all good again?"

"Umm…" Sam looked at her mug as she thought. She lifted her eyes to look around the room, being careful she looked at Emily first, closer to Matt and then closer still to Becker, holding his eyes for as long as she had the others, before looking on the rest of the team.

The soldier girl could have answered the second she looked at Becker, but refrained, looking back at her mug and blushing.

"Yeah. It… yeah." She gave a small smile as she looked up again.

Fear four: Hillary and Sam possibly breaking up. Status: Resolved.

Jess tilted her head. "How did you sort it out?"

"Hillary came over and asked to have the first say." There was a collective gasp from the girls around the room. "So I let him."

"Well?" Abby almost demanded.

Sam smiled at her eagerness. "He said that he hadn't meant to say it an-"

"WHAT?"

"OH MY GOD!"

"Want me to EMD him?"

"WAIT GUYS!" Sam laughed after giving Matt, the last speaker, a startled glance. "Let me finish! He didn't mean it like _that_, he meant that he hadn't realised it himself until suddenly he was saying those words."

"Oh!" Emily drew their attention. "That's sweet."

"Yeah. It is! What happened then?"

"Abby!" Sam gave an over the top sigh. "Do you actually think of anything but my personal life?"

"Nope." She popped the 'p.' "Not really."

The team exchanged amused glances and then laughed at Connor's slightly disheartened expression.

"Well, he's not going to spring it on me again and I'm going to try to not freak out at the prospect of someone loving me."

"That sounds like a fair exchange." Matt was, once more, the voice of reason.

"Yeah, it does doesn't it?" At Becker's agreement Matt gave him another funny look and the soldier wished he'd just kept his stupid suddenly over-active mouth shut. He decided the best way to keep it from talking was to keep it full and took a swig of the Yorkshire tea, deciding, as he did, that perhaps the taste of it wasn't all bad.

* * *

><p>Oh the uses we could put Becker's overactive mouth to...<p>

*drifts off to la la land*

*grins* Lemme know what you thought guys! :)

Much thanks. Now to bed! ;)


	20. You, Me and My Dad

I wanted to upload this yesterday but couldn't get on :(

Here's more!

As always, enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Sam?" Jess drew out the 'a' in her name.<p>

"Umm… yes?"

"You don't have to answer this if you don't want to…"

"You do realise that you are now worrying me right?" Sam mimicked the pattern of the other girl's speech. The team all smiled despite their curiosity. "Okay what is it?"

Jess shuffled in her seat and nervously played with the hem of her skirt. "Do you love him?" There was a sharp intake of breath all around the room. Becker turned a deathly pale and Sam's mouth opened slightly, shocked at the bluntness of the question. "I mean, you don't have to answer, yes, you know that already. But, like, you obviously care about him a lot and, well, I thought that maybe you might. And I understand if you don't want to tell us that you do- if you do, and, well, okay. Well, if you don't that's fine too. And if you do that's good. And. I'm going to shut up now."

Almost everyone's eyes were on Jess. Everyone's except Becker and Sam. The soldier girl had snapped her mouth shut and was staring at the island, but from the focus of her eyes it was clear she wasn't really seeing it. Becker watched her intently, wondering how she was going to react when she broke out of whatever trance she was in. She started to blink and her expression showed her gathering her thoughts.

"I- I've only told two people-other than mum and dad- that I love them." She wiped a hand over her face in thought, pinching her nose as she did. "I did it in really public places- no, not public. But there were people around." Those who hadn't known Sam as long as Abby and Connor started to feel nervous, worried that she had been rejected each time. "Both those men are dead." Abby had already stood up and moved to put an arm over Sam's shoulder and at the same time Becker realised that one of those men was Nick, just before he re-entered the ARC. "I- I guess I decided… If I love someone, they'll be the first person to be told…. And… I guess I don't want anyone else to hear it."

Abby smiled reassuringly at her friend. "That sounds reasonable. But it's not going to be easy for him is it?"

Sam frowned. "Probably not. I'm not really a fan of the whole letting someone have the ability to crush my heart with a few small words."

"I'm sure you'll be there one day. Even if we're not going to be allowed to know it."

"Trust me, if I love someone you'll be able to realise, you're just not gunna hear it!"

The team laughed.

"Alright," Becker took over, breaking the moment. "Back to work."

Matt rolled his eyes at the Head of Security taking control of _his_ team but stood regardless.

As the team filed out, Becker hung back watching them all, as if daring them to loiter. When they had left and Sam turned to give the mugs a quick rinse he walked over to her, placing a large hand on her shoulder.

She jumped slightly and turned her head to look at him.

He raised an eyebrow at her then quickly and quite suddenly, pressed his lips to her head. "As long as you need," he gently reminded her. "And come over later. I have something for you."

-/-

"You realise you've just made my _life_ right?"

Hillary smiled at Sam's sudden bubbly-ness. He grabbed her hand, pulling her away from a car park and towards the building. "Thank god you were wearing sensible shoes when you came over."

"Thank god it was warm this afternoon so I'm not wearing sleeves and layers." Sam's smile covered her cheeks and the muscles in her face were beginning to ache.

"You're going to go crazy aren't you?" He looked at her suspiciously.

"YEAH!" At her half shout Hillary back up a step. "Oh come on! You knew that I'd be hyper didn't you!"

"I thought you'd be excited. I didn't expect… Well…" He gave her a gaze of mingled indulgent affection and horror then gestured to her. "This!"

"I'M BUZZING!"

"You're making everyone look at you funny."

"Oh shush it, Hillary! We're all here for the same reason! We love it!"

Sam pulled at his hands encouraging him to speed up to get a good place in the rapidly growing queue. As they came to a halt, Hillary looked at all the people around. It'd been years since he'd gone out like this and he'd forgotten the range of shirts fans had for a single band. Each person managed to look original but collective. He was also surprised to see he wasn't the oldest person in the line, but realised, with a slight feeling of 'old' that he was nowhere near the average age.

"Definitely too old for this." He complained, wrapping his arms around Sam as she shivered. She had left her jumper in the car so she wouldn't have to carry it around inside but the wind had a chill.

"Nah you're not!" She leant back into his chest.

"I'm one of the oldest people here!"

"There are people here in their late forties, Hillary Becker. You are not the oldest person here."

"Why are you making a deal of my age?"

"YOU STARTED IT!" She laughed, turning in his arms to jab him in the side, her fingers then twisting into his shirt.

"You could've ignored me like you normally do."

"You're making me feel like I'm here with my dad." She grimaced. "I love him and everything, but I would _not_ go to a gig with him!"

"Well, I'm glad I'm not your dad." He chuckled.

"Me too. Now can we change the subject cause that was getting a bit weird!"

Hillary gently leant down and kissed her nose, smiling as she wrinkled her face. "What'd you rather talk about?"

"HOW ON EARTH DID YOU GET THESE TICKETS?" Sam was suddenly grinning her head off once more.

"Skills," he shrugged. "And it was the least I could do."

"No. Really! I had Jess use the ADD in search of some and we couldn't get a hold on any! How?"

"I have connections."

"But-"

"I thought we were keeping work separate?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "You're going to be the death of me, mister double standards!"

"Aah but I'm your boss so I'm allowed to be,"

Sam mock glared. "That's exactly what I mean."

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think! :D<p>

Next chapter will be the LAST of this story! :O

I'm going to continue it but after I've sorted out a few other stories- CSI fic Lying Cold, Primeval How Not To, Back To Normal and pooosssibllyyyyyy The ARC Invasion! Ah! And a re write of This Is Letting go- cause that story needs it! :P

Thanks my lovelies! :D


	21. Endings with Ben and Jerry's

Last chapter *giga sadface!* (For any nerds out there :P )

I've got another story planned to follow this. I'll explain more at the end :)

For the last time in Dating A Workmate...

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>"How was last night?"<p>

"It was AMAZING!"

"What-?" Matt frowned in confusion, not knowing what had happened.

"He got her tickets for her fave band!"

"Oh. So you didn't spend last night in bed at seven-thirty crying your heart out like you said you would."

"Well no. But if I hadn't been able to go I would have been!"

"Not even if _Hillary_ had decided to join you?" Abby smirked and winked.

"Oh shut up!"

"Well, Sammy." Jess gave a small smirk that the team wasn't accustomed to seeing on her. "You were a bit late into work today…" She trailed off.

"NO WAY!"

"Someone got luckyyyy!"

Sam glared at Abby and Connor before chucking a teaspoon at the latter. "Grow up, Conn."

"So! How was he?"

Sam turned a deep red as she looked at Abby with an open mouth.

"ABBY!"

"What? I just wanna know!"

"ABBY!" Her voice went up in pitch.

"What?" Abby tried an innocent expression.

"I was late into work and you jump to conclusions!"

"But wasn't she right to?"

"BECKER!" Sam looked mortified.

"Just askin'!"

"Becker!" She repeated, eyes wide.

"Yes, Samantha?" He smirked and she inwardly groaned. Why did the damn smirk have to look so good?

"You know what?"

"What?" A chorus rang out.

"I-" Sam blinked and looked at all their expectant faces. "Actually. I don't think I have to do this anymore." A smile spread over her face as realisation dawned.

"What?" Becker frowned, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"I'm. Not. Telling."

"WHAT?"

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

Sam laughed at Connor and Abby then looked at Jess who was wearing a heartbroken expression of dismay.

"I think it's legit! I told you about the dates when I was in the dating scene. And now I'm not and haven't been in a while. I don't have to report to my friends out of work and I don't see what I should report to you!"

"Bu- bu- bu!" Abby was speechless.

"Yes, Abigail?" Sam pulled a half smirk and raised an eyebrow.

"How can we help when something goes wrong?"

"Like what?" The soldier girl's smile widened. "I've already freaked out once in a major way and I now know that he and I can get over it. No matter how irrationally I may act, I trust that Hillary will," she paused thinking how to word it. "I trust that he's going to be there for me." She trailed off, a far away, happy look in her eye. Then she blushed and caught Becker's eye. The colour in her cheeks rose. "Yeah, so, I know whenever I screw up again I can talk to him still. And he doesn't seem to know how to screw up so there's no trouble in that area."

"Oh?"

Sam ignored Connor's suggestive eyebrow raise and continued. "So all in all, I think there isn't much more you guys need to know."

"But we have to know when you first have sex!"

"ABBY!"

"We do! It's best friends code of honour."

"It most definitely isn't!"

"Yeah it is! I told you about me and Connor."

Sam's eyes were exaggeratively wide as if pretending to be horrified at a memory. "Yeah, I begged you not to and you still informed me of every other 'coupling' since!" She used her hands for quote marks as the other's fell in hysterics. Abby just grinned cheekily, not heeding the words.

"But other problems?"

"What other once do you predict?"

"I- I- I- Okay well I guess there aren't any since the 'L' word has already been broken out."

Sam smiled, knowing she had won.

The other's realised too and Becker gave a frown in her direction, starting to wonder how he was going to plan half decent dates if he couldn't hear what Sam, Abby and Jess thought of every date that did happen.

"What about if he breaks up with you." Everyone's heads shot to Abby as if the idea of that happening was alien to them. "Or you break up with him."

"I wouldn't." Sam spoke instantly. Becker bit his tongue to stop himself from repeating her words. He winced as he bit too hard and Matt gave him a look. "And the day he breaks up with me," Becker wanted nothing more than to tell her off for saying it in a tone which made it sound inevitable, "is the day that I turn up at your house with three tubs of Ben and Jerry's…" Sam thought for a moment. "And maybe one for you!"

"So-" Abby looked down. "You're breaking up with us?"

Sam blinked in surprise. "What?"

"You're leaving us for him."

"What?"

Jess took over. "Well, you used to tell us them always. Now you have Hillary you're stopping. You're ditching your girlfriends for your boyfriend."

"Just you wait, Jess. When you and Evans have been dating a while you'll get upset with me, Abby, Emily and Jet pestering you for details. In fact," Sam smiled. "You can take over on Fridays and tell the team how your dates go!"

Jess looked terrified as the entire team turned to her with expressions of matching glee. "Uh-!"

"Okay!" Sam smiled. "That's settled! Breaks over!"

With that she made a quick sweep of the room, collecting mugs, then started to clean up, indicating they needed to leave.

-/-

Sam curled into Hillary's chest shivering at the cold. He smiled at the sight of her under his arm and bit his tongue to stop the words that had caused so much hurt from slipping out again.

"More duvet?"

"Please!" The girl's teeth chattered as she spoke.

"Here you are."

Wrapping his arm more firmly around her waist, Hillary pulled Sam closer into his solid side before pulled up her covers and tucking them around her.

The heating in her house had broken, a fact they only sadly discovered after he had started to cook her dinner. So, while the food was in the oven, Hillary had unplugged her TV, hauled it upstairs and meddled with the antennae in the attic as she collected every spare blanket she could find.

As an advert break started, Hillary nudged at his girlfriend, grinning as she muttered 'five more minutes' into his side.

"You want pudding or not?"

"Mm?" That got her attention.

"Get off me you little leech!"

"Oi!" Sam pushed at his chest and gave an offended pout. "I am not little." Her bottom lip stuck out and Hillary leant forward, picked it between his thumb and a finger and used it to pull her face to his, kissing her softly. When he pulled away her frown deepened.

"AND I'M NOT A LEECH EITHER!"

"Trust you to be offended in that order." He slipped out of bed and turned to leave, "and don't let my spot get cold!"

Sam gave a little girlish noise into the pillows and cushions once she was sure he was out of earshot. Then she shuffled deeper into the covers, occupying the space he had moments before and breathing in his scent. She stayed in her position for an immeasurable amount of time.

"Alright, budge."

"Manners cost nothing." Sam opened her eyes to find Hillary stood with two bowls in his hands.

"So what's your excuse?" He retorted.

"Nothing. I don't need one. I'm prefect in every way."

He couldn't argue.

Sam gratefully accepted the bowl offered to her, smiling as she noticed she had been given a teaspoon. She hadn't realised that Hillary had noticed the quirk of hers to only eat ice-cream with a small spoon. She shuffled to the side, placed her bowl on her lap and held his and he got back under the covers.

"Mmm! This is lovely!"

"You know what's better?"

"What? This?" Sam dabbed some ice-cream on his cheek and kissed it off before blushing at her own forwardness.

"Well, it wasn't what I had in mind but I'm not complaining."

"Stop that smirking you!"

"You love it really."

Sam's eyes narrowed. "You're starting to know me too well!"

"Ha! Yeah. And I also know that you really want to know what I thought would be better."

The soldier girl huffed and looked back at the TV.

"I'm right, aren't I?"

He got no reply.

"Aren't I?"

Hillary kissed her cheek before asking again, teasing. "You really want to know, yes?"

"OH! FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! WHAT?"

"Well if you're going to be like that!"

"Hillaryyyyy!" Sam complained, whining.

The smirk was back.

"This." He leant to her bedside table and pulled off some chocolate sauce.

"Really?" Sam pulled a face. "All this for _that_?"

"What do you mean 'that'? Chocolate sauce!" He spoke as if it should make more sense to her now.

"Ben and Jerry's requires no such condiments."

Hillary replaced the sauce and used the freed hand to turn Sam's head to face him. "It's not Ben and Jerry's." He tapped his finger on her nose, trailing it down to her lips. "It's Sainsbury's Cookie Dough." Sam tiled her head in confusion. He smiled sweetly at her and kissed her nose. "I'm not letting you have Ben and Jerry's ever again."

* * *

><p>I decided to plan this with my birthday! So by this time next year I will have finished the next story! PROMISE!<p>

Okay, I haven't decided on a name for the following story so I can't tell you what to watch out for! Mostly because I have a whole series of things and events all in my head and I don't know how long they're going to be and so don't know how many stories it may take up!

If you want to ignore all the drama I'm going to put our characters through in the following stories, feel free to leave it here and not read further! :P

Trust me, I have a LOT planned :P

Also, thank you to those of you who've read this story and those who have reviewed:  
>Simpa007, Smiley90, MissGracieKathy, cc-charl, Scarlet Kissed Vertigo, Katy Alice Cullen, lezzels1956, BethBecker, Maegan, Heyarandomgal, Jet Becker and SadenAnderson.<p>

Thanks to those who have it in faves (ignoring those already named):  
>A Daydream Away, Blue Liquorice and Bookworm, booklover2609, Mehan-Smith, Starkissedtulip, stevies shack, The Smokey Gerbil Cloud and yearofthedays.<p>

And those on alerts but none of the above:  
>BrightBlues123, brisingr77, cherryblossom734, irish-essex-girl, The Pieces That Don't Fit, .Squirrel and xarchangelx97x<p>

**THANK YOU! **

I must say, it's a lot easier to write the review thanks for stories like this than it is for the Line Of Sight series stories!


End file.
